


Tales from Inlustris

by TheTrueFro



Series: Birthright [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Side Story, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: A collection of events that happen in the Birthright universe. Most are set before the main plot





	1. A cat, a Doctor, a deal

*5 years before Lily and Max meet Amber, abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city,Bast’s pov*

”I gotcha!” I exclaim as I playfully pounce onto Tigger, one of the children I was playing with, before I start tickling him. He starts laughing as I continue to tickle him.

”Dog pile!” I hear Bart state before I feel several other children jump on me and pull me off Tigger.

”Oh no! I’ve been defeated!” I exclaim breathlessly as I spot Lupa watching me, a small smirk and a subtle wag of her tail indicating her happiness.

”Lupa! I need help, they are smothering me with cuteness.” I request just before Tigger, living up to his name, lands on my stomach.

”You’re the den mother, Bast. Surely you can handle a few cubs and pups.” She teases while using a claw to pick a little food out of her teeth. I frown slightly as she reminds of new found responsibilities.

When The Pack was formed 3 months, Fenrir quickly became the alpha and I, despite being only 18 and there being much more experienced women here, was made his second in command and the official Den Mother.

”I still don’t understand why I’m the Den Mother, Lupa. It surely should be you. You’re Fenrir’s mate after all.” I tell her finally voicing the thoughts I’ve kept hidden.

”You helped bring most of us together, Bast. Most everyone here looks up to you in some form or another. Besides the Den Mother’s job is protecting the home, I’m too much of a hot head for that.” Lupa points out. I’m about to respond when I feel someone lightly pulling on my ear with their still growing teeth.

”Bast! It’s no fun if you ignore us.” I hear Nala whine before she pulls on my ear again. I turn to look at her.

”I’m sorry, Kitten. Now where.... was...I?” I ask trailing off as I smell three scents approaching.

One I recognize as White Tiger, but the scent closest to him reeks of leather and eccentricity. The last scent is the most worrying even though it’s staying back. It reeks of Lavender, death, and something not fully human. Whatever is approaching is a threat to The Pack.

”Lupa, take the children somewhere safe!” I order as I stand up. Lupa pauses to question why before I hear her sniff the air.

”Children with me!” She barks before leading them away. I put two of my fingers in my mouth and let out a whistle. Three whistles respond before my ears hear approaching footsteps.

Sirius, like always, is the first to arrive. His messy black hair sticks out everywhere, not helped at all by his canine ears. He and I have been friends for years and I know that he will always have my back.

”Ready for a fight, Sirius?” I ask already knowing the answer. He flicks his wrist as his claws extend out.

”Shouldn’t we figure out why, whom ever is approaching, before we attack?” Shere Khan asks in his bored tone. I look at the tall lean man. His non scarred eye looks back at me in boredom as I spot Kuma approaching behind him. He silently nods at me, stoic as ever.

”You know the rules Shere Khan. Outsiders are the enemy and the ones approaching smell like trouble. That one of our own is with them is worse.” I reply. Before anyone else can speak the front doors open. I turn to look at the uninvited guests. The one that reeks of death is nearby but I don’t see them.

They one that reeks of leather is dressed in armor, a black leather coat and a strange mask. He is a few years younger than me and has blue, almost white hair. A cold fury flows through my body as I notice that he carries himself like he’s the most dangerous person in the room. Exactly like how Annabelle described the monster that drove her to her death. Have I finally found my target.

White Tiger is dressed like he always is. A white and red sweatshirt with jeans. Unfortunately, he appears perfectly uninjured and not under any form of control. I snarl viciously at them.

”White Tiger! You dare bring an outsider here!?” I snarl at the young man

”Bast listen-“ He begins before I interrupt.

”That is grounds for execution!” I snarl as I hear Shere Khan extend his claws and Kuma crack his knuckles. White Tiger’s ears flaw as he looks sadly at his companion. They nod at him.

”Easy Kitten, no one needs to die today.” He remarks in a slightly distorted and snarky tone. I bare my fangs at him.

”Call me that again and someone is definitely going to die today!” I threaten. He chuckles.

”Heh, Kitties got claws.” He teases crossing his arms. I snarl loudly and take a step towards him. Before I can get any closer, something lands in front of us. I gulp when I realize that it’s Fenrir in his beastial form. He turns his giant wolf head to look at me.

”Bast, heel!” He barks. I glare definitely at him. The promise I made to Annabelle as she died outweighing my loyalty to Fenrir.

”But he’s the one that-“ is all I’m able to say before Fenrir sends me flying with a swipe of his paw. Kuma catches me so i don’t slam into a wall.

”That wasn’t a suggestion Bast.” Fenrir roars, the echo shaking the building. I cower in submission and let out an apologetic whimper. Fenrir nods before shifting back into his normal form. He looks at White Tiger and the monster. I take a step towards him but Kuma keeps a tight hold on me

“Speak Outsider. But do so quickly. My curiosity in why you’re here is the only thing that had stop Bast from killing you.” Fenrir orders.

”My name is Clockworth, I’m an info broker. I’m keeping tabs on all the different factions that operate in Inlustris. When I heard that you recently created this faction, I sent my agent here to see what your goals are.” The masked monster explains.

”You want to know if we are a threat to your plans.” Fenrir states.

”That’s a blunt way to put it but yes. I might be willing to help you in the future if you assist me on occasion.” Clockworth offers. Fenrir considers this before grunting.

”You got some mighty brass balls on you kid. To come in here and make demands of me. I don’t trust you but I gotta respect your backbone. You got a deal.” He remarks. I stare in disbelief at Fenrir.

”Fenrir, he is the monster that I’ve been hunting. He’s the one that drove Annabelle to her death.” I plead desperately for him to let me kill the monster before he can escape. Clockworth looks at me.

”I’ve done a few things that some might describe as monstrous but I’ve never done anything to anyone named Annabelle. Why do you think I’m the one who you must kill?” He asks.

”As Annabelle died she told me of the one that got her to that point. She couldn’t remember much. All she remembered was that they walked as if they were the most dangerous person in the room and that they were a normal human.” I recount. Clockworth chuckles.

”I am the most dangerous person in the room but I’m a tech Special.” He state turning his fingers into different tools to prove it.

”I could help you find this person though, it sounds like fun.” He offers. I growl at him.

”I neither want nor need you help!” I growl. Clockworth crosses his arms.

”Oh you’ll be fun in time.” He remarks before turning to leave.

”If I have any tasks for your people Fenrir, I’ll let White Tiger know.” He states as he leaves. Fenrir looks at me sadly before heading back into his room.


	2. Saber gets a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber asks out her crush

*a year and a half before Lily and Max meet Amber, Mercenary faction’s headquarters, Saber’s office, Saber’s pov*

”I don’t see what you are so nervous about Yolanda. Longshot may be good at masking her emotions but she also acts differently around you than anyone else.” My brother remarks teasingly over the phone. I let out a sigh as I lean farther back in my swivel chair.

”She is also Clockworth’s agent. We both have heard the stories of what he and his people have possibly done since they arrived here.” I argue to which John only laughs.

”That kid is scary no doubt about that, but we are also close to being on his good side as you could probably get. I still say you should bite the bullet and tell her how you feel.” He advises.

”Like you told Carol how you feel.” I practically snarl at my brother, my annoyance at being able to face down the worst people the world can throw at me but I turn into a pathetic schoolgirl at the thought of a single woman, a drop dead gorgeous woman mind but still just a woman, doing nothing to help her temper.

”She knows.” My twin casually tells me, completely ignoring my anger. My jaw drops at this as my chair and I nearly tumble to the ground.

”She does?!” I ask in disbelief.

”Yeah. I’m not sure if she figured it out or someone else did and told her, hell maybe Clockworth told her. Regardless she approached me a little while back. She was incredibly flattered that I was interested in her but she made it perfectly clear that she was incredibly happy with her husband.” He explains in a bittersweet tone. I sigh fondly.

”You always fall for the women that are out of your reach, big bro.” I remark.

”Yup.” He responds.

”How about you and I go grab a drink later tonight?” I offer.

”Nice try sis, but you’re not getting out of this that easily. You are going to ask out Longshot. I’ll be fine, we’re celebrating Brain and Brawn’s engagment tonight so you and I wouldn’t be able to meet up anyway.” He states. I sigh before someone knocks at my door. Before I can answer it opens and Flesh Wound enters. I scowl at the tactless man.

”I’ve got to go QuickDraw, Flesh Wound is here.” I tell him not making any effort to hide my annoyance at the man in front of me. My brother groans through the phone.

”Have fun.” He remarks before hanging up. I set my phone down and cross my arms behind my head before I look at the pale creep.

”I thought I made it clear that I wasn’t to be disturbed, Flesh Wound.” I state.

”Mr. Fade has up his offer for his proposed alliance. $90 trillion total in. That’s triple his last offer. I really think that we should accept it.” He tells completely disregarding my annoyance with him. I internally sigh. If half of my faction wasn’t somewhat loyal to him I’d have killed him by now. Longshot could take care of it but getting someone else to take care of my problems would make me look weak.

”Flesh Wound, since I apparently didn’t make myself clear the last five damn times you thought we should side with Mr. Fade over Clockworth and QuickDraw, I’ll make my answer as plain and simple as absolutely fucking possible. It will be a cold day in Hell before I side with someone that makes Ted Bundy look like MLK over my own family.” I spit out. Flesh Wound scoffs at this.

”We are Mercenaries, familial ties should not come before a pay check.” He retorts. I rub my forehead as I feel a headache start. I’m about to tear him a new one when my phone starts ringing. Judging by the time and that the calling number is blocked, it must be Clockworth calling.

”Get out of my sight Flesh Wound.” I order before I answer my phone.

”Thank you for agreeing to speak with me Clockworth. I was wanting to ask you something real-“ my greeting is interrupted when Flesh Wound scoffs again.

”How can you treat that little boy as anything else other than the egotistical know-it-all brat he is?” He asks. I sigh with a cold fury.

”Hold a moment, I need to remind someone of their place on the totem pole.” I tell Clockworth before I set down my phone. I look at Flesh Wound and before he can react I’m on my feet and a blade, borrowed from a certain one winged angel, is resting on his shoulder. He audibly gulps as I remind him of why I’m in charge.

”I’m getting sick of your shit, Flesh Wound! I’ve got more important things to worry about than your ego. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I have to the carpets cleaned!” I order sending away the sword. Flesh Wound races out of the room as I sit back down. I pick the phone back.

”Sorry about that.” I apologize as I put my feet back up on my desk.

”Quite alright Saber, I know from Longshot’s reports that Flesh Wound doesn’t often think before speaking. Now what is so important that you had Longshot arrange this call?” He asks causing me to take a deep breath.

”I respect the ‘understanding’ that you and I have Clockworth, so I thought that I should check with you first. Is it alright with you if I date Longshot?” I ask nervously.

”Longshot is her own woman she can do what she wants, but for what it is worth. Yes you can date her.” He answers causing me to let out a sigh of relief.

”I figured that you’d say that something along those lines, Clockworth. I just wanted to make sure. You’ve always be fair with my people and never tried to screw us over which I very much appreciate. More importantly, I didn’t want to accidentally endanger Longshot’s life.” I tell him.

”I do want you to understand a few things beforehand. If you get involved with Longshot know that doing so won’t curry you any favors with me. I’ll still kill you if you piss me off. Longshot won’t share any more information with you than she already does, so if you are only interested in her just as a way to get more information I’d advise planning your funeral now.” Clockworth advises. I clench my fist as I grind my teeth. I, with much more control over my emotions than I knew I possessed, swallow my urge to start screaming and swearing at him.

”I don’t very much appreciate being suspected of considering using something as sacred as a romantic relationship to gain such a selfish advantage, Clockworth.” I tell him tersely.

”I wasn’t accusing, merely informing.” He responds. I sigh, dealing with Clockworth always gives me such a headache.

”Anything else I should know about?” I ask.

”I will be keeping a much closer eye on your faction if you two get involved but I will respect your privacy as long as you obey my rules. Also before you are intimate for the first time, you’ll need to go through an extensive medical checkup to make you are clean.” He tells me. My cheeks redden as the many fantasies that I’ve had about Longshot come to the front of my mind.

”I can follow all that, Clockworth.” I tell him.

”One last thing, while I don’t think that this will be a problem with Longshot I should still say it. If you two do get together and she ever harms you, in a non kinky way, or if she ever gives you a reason to fear for your life or safety; do not hesitate to call me. I’ll handle it. Actually that’s not true. One of my agents would be severely disappointed if they learned that Longshot was abusing their Significant Other so they would actually take care of it faster than I would.” He informs me, sincerity obvious in his tone. I smile at this.

”Thank you Clockworth. That means a lot to me. Thank you also for your time, I’ve got to go ask her out now.” I say to him.

”For what it’s worth, Saber, I hope you two work out. Have a good night.” He says before hanging up. I send Longshot a message asking her to come to my office when she has a moment, before setting down my phone and waiting.

After about ten minutes of waiting there is a quiet knock on the door. I take my feet off my desk and let out a breath I didn’t realize that I had been holding.

”Enter.” I call. I struggle to suppress a lustful moan as I see Longshot in skintight bodysuit that does nothing to conceal her muscles, curves, or rack. My libido takes a backseat to my concern when I notice that her signature shades and black beret are gone, and there are several bandages on her face. I struggle not to get distracted by her steel gray eyes as this my first time seeing them.

”Longshot, are you okay?” I ask concern evident in my tone.

”I’m fine, just a couple scratches. Mongrel went a little rabid while we were on our mission earlier. I had to pull him off a target. He was able to slash me across the face before I was able to take him down. He’ll back on his feet in a couple weeks.” She answers in her usual quiet, stoic tone as she stretched. As she stretched I spot her tattoo of a pair of crossed arrows.

”Are you okay? Should I call Medic in?” I inquire.

”You’re cute when you’re worried. But seriously Saber, I’m fine; my little sister has hit harder than he did. Medic already stitched up the wounds. He offered to just heal them but I declined. I want a couple scars.” She tells me.

”Why?” I respond.

”Chicks dig scars.” She replies winking at me. My face flushes at this.

”I didn’t know that you had a little sister. Can you tell me about her?” I request trying to change the subject.

”A little bit, I suppose. Her name is Nyx, she’s still in school, she is a bright bundle of joy but make no mistake if you piss her off she gets down right scary. She is also the only real family I’ve got left.” She tells me, the fondness in her voice and the way her eyes get all glassy is the first time I’ve ever really seen any emotion in Longshot.

”What about your parents?” I ask. I know in an instances that this was wrong thing to say, as her eyes darken and her brows furrow.

”I don’t talk about them.” She growls. Despite her saying this in her quiet stoic tone, I can’t help but nearly cower as I remember all that she’s done on Clockworth’s orders.

”I’m sorry.” I apologize. Longshot sighs.

”It’s okay. I’m not angry with you, you didn’t know. I just don’t see eye to eye with my parents. I don’t want to talk about though.” She states. I smile at her.

”I can understand that, but if you ever want to talk I’d be more than happy to listen.” I offer. Longshot smiles at me when I say this.

”I appreciate that, Saber. Now what did you want to talk to me about?” She asks. I take a deep breath.

”I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me sometime.” I tell her. Her ruby red lips curl up as she smiles at this.

”It’s about damn time.” She responds. My jaw drops at this. Longshot chuckles at my expression.

”Come on Saber I work for Clockworth. One of my tasks is to be observant. Besides do you really think that it was a coincidence that I happened to be doing Yoga every morning at the same time you got your morning coffee?” She teases. I blush at this.

”So is that a yes?” I ask. She walks around my desk.

”I’ll put it to you this way.” She replies before she grabs the lapels of my jacket. She pulls me into a passionate kiss, one I’m quick to return. After a couple minutes,we separate. I sink back into my chair, as my brain tries to reboot.

”I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at 8. Wear something nice.” She suggests with a smirk before leaving.

”Um, yeah. I...I will.” I respond still trying to process what just happened.


	3. Lena’s motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 27 of Birthright, Lena is taking Jane to her favorite cafe to help her cheer up.

*Downtown Inlustris, Jane’s pov*

”The Seventh Circle?” I read the name of the building in front of me aloud, speculation obvious in my tone. Lena giggles.

”I know that it sounds like some sort of goth night club but it’s a really nice place. Trust me.” Lena says as she approaches the door.

”Trust isn’t something I’m truly familiar with.” I grumble but follow after her anyway. Lena has always been nice to me so I should try not to give her a reason to dislike me.

”You can trust me, Jane.” Lena assures me while smiling at me. I find myself smiling back as I, for the first time I can remember, truly feel safe in the presence of someone else.

”I’ll try, Lena.” I promise her. She just nods before opening the door and waving me in. The inside is surprisingly comfortable. The walls are dark red while the tables and chairs are black, but instead of being creepy I instead felt comfortable. There were no costumers or staff around.

”Lucy, I’m home!” Lena calls as she closes the door behind her.

”You are way to young to reference that show!” A smooth and charismatic voice, that sends a pleasurable shiver down my spine, responds from behind a set of doors behind the counter. I’m barely able to hold back my gasp as an Amazonian woman steps through the doors.

She is dressed in a pure black suit with a crimson tie. Her skin is rust red, her eyes are golden, her hair is the same color as her suit and goes to her shoulders, two brown horns stick out of her temple. A scar goes down her face from her hairline, down her face and nose until it stops at her chin. Another scar goes from halfway across her cheek, over her mouth and to the same spot on her other cheek. It intersects her other scar like a upside down t, or cross.

”You can look but you can’t touch, little one. I’m Lucifer, I help the Specials that the rest of the world would rather forget about. Whether they are drunk, depressed, drugged out of their minds, damn near rabid, whatever is wrong I take them in and help them get back on their feet.” She states as I realize that I’ve been standing there in silence as I stared at the woman.

”I’m sorry I was just surprised. I’m Jane Arnold, I’m mean Gemini. Sorry I’m still getting used to my new last name.” I reply wincing at my slip up as I force all my emotions back behind my walls.

”Gemini, huh? Any relation to Blaise or Crystal?” She asks. I’m slightly surprised by this.

”They are my birth father and aunt respectively. Do you know them?” I respond. Lucifer lets a laugh.

” I know them somewhat. We fought against each other many times in the labs when we growing up. Although I was a guy back then and when they escaped they never came back for the rest of us, they’ve probably forgotten all about us.” She remarks slightly bitterly.

” You mean that TSEM also made you?” I ask before I can help myself.

”Your Father and Aunt were created to exterminate our kind. I was created to make the public think that our kind was nothing but demons, hence my label as Experiment 666. As for any of the others, they were all killed attempting to escape or joined Mr. Fade” She recounts morosely.

”My father, such a bastard.” Lena snarls.

”Fade is your father, Lena?” Lucifer asks to which she nods. Lucifer sighs before smiling.

”Enough of this depressing shit, what are you and your friend doing here, Lena?” She asks.

”We’re not-“ I begin to say before Lena interrupts me.

”Jane here has had a difficult day, so I thought that I’d bring her here for a nice time.” Lena answers. Lucifer nods.

”I’m guessing that you’d like your usual drink, Lena?” She asks to which Lena nods. They look at me.

”Um.. could I get a hot chocolate with cinnamon please?” I ask. Lucifer smiles

”Of course. Have a seat, they’ll be out shortly.” She says before she heads back through the door. Lena heads over to a table and I follow after her.

”You didn’t have to lie to your friend there.” I tell Lena as we sit down. She looks at me in confusion.

” You didn’t have to pretend to be my friend.” I explain.

”We’re not friends?” She asks. I look at table as I feel my eyes water.

”I don’t deserve friends. I’ve done such terrible things in my past. I’m to far gone to even know where to begin to atone for all I’ve done. Not that I deserve atonement anyway.” I tell her as I set my hands on the table. Lena gently rests her hands on them.

” Anyone that is willing to atone deserves a chance to.” She states. My eyes water as I shake my head.

”I killed someone once. It wasn’t even in self defense, it was an innocent child. A baby. I see it’s face as well as the faces of everyone else I’ve ever hurt in my dreams every night. I don’t deserve friendship, or love, or even forgiveness. I deserve all the suffering I’ve ever gotten.” I sob. The tightening of Lena’s grip on my hand tells me that she’s realized something.

”Lena, I know what you’re thinking but please don’t ask. I...I can’t. If I go down that rabbit hole I’m never coming back.” I plead. We are both surprised when we hear two sets of footsteps. I turn to see Lucifer approaching alongside an incredibly skinny girl with long brown hair. As soon as the girl sees Lena, her hair turns bright yellow and she rushes over and hugs her.

”Maddie, it’s good to see you. How have you been?” Lena asks happily. The girl, Maddie’s, hair turns blue as she starts doing something with her hands.

”How is her hair doing that?” I ask aloud. Lucifer chuckles as Maddie’s hair turns pink as she looks at me, her face flushed.

”You didn’t think that all Specials got flashy powers like elemental control or an army of the undead, did you? Some people get somewhat pointless powers like their hair changing color to match their mood.” She explains as she sets our drinks down. My jaw drops at this before I turn to look at Maddie.

”I’m sorry.” I apologize. Her turns yellow as she smiles and gives me a thumbs up before she starts doing something with her hands again. It’s at this I realize that she is using sign language.

”I’m sorry, I don’t understand sign language.” I say.

”She’s saying that everyone does things in their past that they regret. The important thing is not let your past control your future.” Lucifer translates.

”Killing a child is not something I can make up for though.” I argue.

”I’ll help you with that Jane. I want to be your friend and friends help each other.” Lena states to which I sigh.

”I wish that I could believe that, Lena.” I mutter.

”I’m stubborn, so I’ll work with you until you do.” She promises.


	4. A spark of defiance in the flames of despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apophis sends out his disciple to eliminate the Hive. She finds something that inspires her.

*Apophis’ pov, 10 years before Lily meets Amber*

I lounge bored on my throne trying not remember what I was planning on doing today.

”AOC!” I bellow. Out of the shadows, melts a fifteen years old girl dressed in a black hooded robe. She kneels and bows her head. The bile at how much of a disappointment my “daughter” was, rises in my throat. She’s so emotionless I don’t have to bother planning on her inevitable betrayal. And Azrail thought that I should have killed her before now.

”I have an assignment for you.” I inform her.

”Where shall my fangs be pointed?” She asks in her monotone. I strike out with my hand, hurling her back to the far wall of my throne. She lays on the ground for barely half a second before rising back to her feet. I scowl angrily at her.

”Never Question me again! Now your target is The Hive. They are a group of insect Ferals. They are disgusting. Slaughter them all and burn their nest to the ground. Understood?” I ask.

”Hai.” Is her response. I dismissively wave my hand at her.

”Then vanish. I don’t want to see you again until the Hive is a charred husk.” I order before she dissolves back into the shadows.

*AOC’s pov, a few days later, outside The Hive.*

I embed the tip of my khopesh into the ground and kneel in front of it, bowing my head.

”Horus, god of war, guide my blade in what I must soon do. Ma’at, goddess of justice and order, I ask that what I do today is done to serve the greater good. Kuk allow me to become one with the shadows. Isis and Wadjet, goddess of protection, please watch over as I fulfill my master’s assignment. Anubis, god of death, I offer the spirits of those I’ll soon slay.” I pray. I keep my head bowed until I feel a comforting presence surrounding me. I rise to my feet and pull my blade out of the ground in one fluid motion. I scan my surroundings one last before I slip into a less often used entrance to the The Hive’s nest.

*no pov, the Hives’s throne room*

”Greetings my lovelies!” Agitha greets the horde of her faction gathered in her throne room. They cheer in happiness.

”I’d like to announce that the lovely people of Inlustris are open to meeting with us and forming an alliance. Cicada here has volunteered to become the first registered hero of us.” Agitha cheers as she gestures for a bug man to stand beside her. He raises his arms to get the crowd cheering again. The cheering is abruptly cut off when a cloaked figure descends from the ceiling right on to Cicada, ending his life with a sickening crunch.

*Agitha’s pov*

My eyes widen in terror as the cloaked figure rises to their feet. Several of my guards rush at her weapons or powers at the ready. The figure, almost contemptuously, flicks their covered hands at them. There is a sound of something piercing their exoskeletons before they drop. The cloaked figure turns their head slightly to look at me.

”What do you want?” I ask hoping despite the numerous deaths that have already occurred, that this situation can be resolved peacefully. The figure flicks their wrist and a weird sword appears in their hand. They raise it up so that the edge is pointed at my throat. My followers start crying out in fear and anger.

”Peace my lovelies.” I assure them and they calm down.

”I don’t know who sent you but this doesn’t have to end in any more bloodshed. If you just put down the sword, we can talk this out.” I peacefully suggest. The figure lightly tosses their blade into the air before spinning. She spins completely before grabbing the sword and slashing at me. I don’t feel anything for a second before my head rolls off my shoulders.

*AOC’s pov*

I turn to face the crowd as their leader’s head falls from her shoulders. The screaming starts almost immediately. Most of them start running for the exits, while a few of the more foolish ones charge at me. I dodge the collection of weapons, horns, claws, stingers, and mandibles that are thrown at me. Ripping out the stinger of a bee-man hybrid I drive it into a stag beetle looking lady before I hold up a detonator. Everyone still in the room freezes at this.

”Easy there, don’t push that button. No else needs to die.” An ant man states.

”Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru.” I state before pushing the button. The room shakes as the entrances and half of the nest is blown away. I use the chaos to swap my khopesh with my kusarigama. I dive at the ant man and strangle him with the chain.

The next half hour is a blur of blood, flashing steel, and pleads for mercy that my limited understanding of English barely allows me to understand. I feel something bubbling inside me as I cut down a man trying to protect some woman. I watch, not really comprehending, as the mother sobs over the man before grabbing a nearby knife and charging me.

”Monster!” She bellows in rage as she swipes at me. As I dodge I notice that despite her tone, her eyes show that she’s terrified. This brings a disgusting taste to my mouth. I rip the knife from her hand and drive it through her eye.

”Mother!” A young voice behind me cries out. Turning I see a boy, no older than 5, standing on the other side of the room. He has red eyes, green skin, and his lower half is that of a mantis. He glares in anger at me. I pull out several kunai and throw them at the boy. He kicks off the ground and dodges them. He dashs at me, head butting me in the stomach. I barely feel it.

Grabbing the boy, I hold him against a nearby wall by his throat. I look at him. Where I saw terror and fear in eyes of most of the people I’ve driven to the next life, in this boy’s eyes I see only rage and something I don’t recognize. Something that confuses me.

”Name?” I ask in English, though I can’t figure out why I do. He narrows his eyes at me.

”What does it matter? You are going to kill me just like you did my parents.” He snarls. I look at the bodies nearby. I narrow my eyes as I realize that they must have been of some importance to the boy.

”Tell me.” I state.

”Vincent. Happy now, you monster?” He asks. I tilt me head in confusion

”Happy? What is that?” I ask unfamiliar with the word. It causes an uneasiness to fill me. The same unease I feel whenever my master gives me an assignment or loans me to his void eyed friend. This boy might just help me kill the false god I’m forced to serve. I strike the boy in the head, knocking him out.

*Vincent’s pov, an hour later*

”Wake!” I hear the woman’s voice as something kicks me. Opening my eyes I see those cold yellow eyes staring down at me. I glare at her as I realize that I’m up on the surface.

”What do you want with me?” I ask.

”I train you, you help me, kill false Snake chaos, be free.” She states. Her saying this reminds me what the soothsayer predicted. Clenching my fists I stand up, knowing that my home is most likely destroyed by this point and that fate wanted me on this path. To give the cold killer something to care for.

”Let’s go then.” I state. She nods.

*Vincent’s pov, the nest’s hideout, AOC’s room, a few days later*

I stand in the barren room of the woman who destroyed my whole family and that fate decided that I was to help. I turn to the door when it opens. The cloaked woman slowly limps into the room. Taking off her hood, I see several bruises forming across her face.

”Are you okay?” I ask feeling sympathy for the woman despite all that she’s done.

”I fine. You under my care from now. You to be like me.” She states.

”Like you?” I ask.

”A weapon.” She states. 

”Before we start can I ask you a question?” I ask to which she nods.

”What’s your name?” I ask. She pauses for a second before her face hardens.

”Training begins now.” She states charging at me.


	5. Lena makes a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena discovers her powers

*5 years before Lily and Amber meet, Ravenwood manor library, Lena’s pov*

I let out a melancholic sigh as I read my newest book. It’s a love story about a young woman named Lauren who is shunned by society but she still sees the good in people. She meets a emotionally broken girl named Cassidy that is almost as ostracized as she is. Cassidy tries to push Lauren away at first but something draws Lauren to Cassidy. Eventually Cassidy opens up to her and Lauren helps her overcome her trauma.

”I wish I had that.” I remark as I close the book. I wipe a tear out of my eye.

”Or at least, I wish I had a real friend.” I state setting the book down on the side table next to me as I stand up. Boo Radley and Uncle Macon are great but I yearn to interact with people my own age and or aren’t a dog. I turn around when I hear a noise behind me. My eyes widen as a skeleton in a spotless three piece suit rises out of the floor. The skeleton looks at me with it’s empty eyes.

”You summoned me, Mistress?” The skeleton asks. I do what anyone would do in such a situation. I scream, loudly.

Within seconds of me screaming, the doors burst open and Boo Radley, with Uncle Macon, come charging in. Uncle Macon’s eyes widen as he notices the skeleton. Boo Radley just growls.

”Who are you and how do you get here?” Uncle demands as I quickly move behind him. The skeleton bows at Uncle.

”I am Xander, Mistress Lena’s personal butler. I’m here because she summoned me with her power.” The skeleton explains, somehow forming consonants despite lacking lips.

” You mean I’m a special with the ability to create a skeleton butler?” I ask.

”Not just a skeleton butler. You are a necromancer you can create a potential limitless army of the undead. You just need to train your powers and increase your stamina.” Xander explains. Uncle Macon sighs.

” You will definitely need to train, Lena. I had hoped this wouldn’t happen but if the man that attacked your mother and caused your conception learns of your power, he’ll come after you. You’ll need protection.” Uncle Macon states. A shiver runs through my body as I remember the shadowy man that attacked my mother and has haunted my dreams. I jump slightly as five knights in big bulky armor claw out of the ground. Peering into the helmet of the closest one, I see another skeleton inside. A surge of confidence fills me.

”With this power I could be able to bring that monster to justice. Knights do you pledge your fealty to me?” I ask just to if they have the same intelligence level as Xander. The knights kneel and bow their heads.

”We pledge ourselves to protect you Mistress Lena until we are nothing but dust on the wind.” They state causing me to smile as I plan to make this manor no longer feel empty.

”Two of you are to stand guard at the door to my room, two are to guard the front door and the last is to patrol the manor.” I instruct. The knights leave followed by Uncle Macon and Boo Radley, Who is licking his lips. I turn to look at Xander.

”Let’s begin.” I state


	6. The fall of a wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir’s demise

*two years before Lily and Amber, a clearing in the woods near Inlustris, Bast’s pov*

I cartwheel out of the way of the fire being launched at me before weaving through lthe jagged earth spikes that rise out of the ground around me. I grab the arm of one of my attackers and hurl them into the other one that is charging me. The ground below me suddenly rises up. Once it gets to a high enough level, I jump off it and land on the big guy, tackling them to the ground. I look over at my last opponent, they glance down at the fire in their hands before snuffing it. They bow their head, flatten their ears, and let out an apologetic whimper.

”What are you doing Kitsune?” I growl at the young woman. Getting off of Kuma, I approach her. The young woman whimpers again.

”You took down Sirius, Shere Khan, and Kuma easily. What chance did I have against you?” The redhead Asian fox-girl asks. I sigh as Kitsune’s lack of self confidence makes itself known again.

”So you are just going to give up every time you are facing a difficult opponent? Are you loyal to The Pack or not?” I ask not caring that she is barely into her teens, the safety of The Pack always takes precedence. Kitsune somewhat curls into herself.

”Of course I’m loyal. I’m not like my flea beaten brother Mongrel. I’m extremely grateful for everything that you and Fenrir have done for me. I’m just scared.” She explains. I place my hand on her shoulder. She looks up slightly at me.

”We all get scared at times Kitsune. The important thing is to not let that fear control you.” I advise her. She smiles at this before hugging me. I return the embrace as I kiss the top of her head in a maternal fashion. I don’t enjoy yelling at any of The Pack but Kitsune holds a special place in my heart ever since I rescued her from that biker gang after her bastard brother signed up with that prick.

”I have found that several good beatings helps get rid of fear, it also does wonders for someone’s morality.” A slithery voice states from behind us. Kitsune And I turn to see, on the other side of the boys, a large snake man slithering into the clearing. He is at least as tall as Fenrir in his beasital form.

”Man you are one ugly bastard.” Sirius remarks. As quick as a viper, the hybrid stretches his arm across the clearing and wraps it around Sirius’s throat. I watch in frozen horror as Sirius struggles against his grip before there is a loud snap and then Sirius just hangs there lifelessly in his grip.

Shere Khan, Kitsune, Kuma, And I all bare our fangs and claws before roaring at the murderer. We all take up a position next to each other. The murderer, contempt obvious on his face, hurls Sirius’ body deep into the woods.

”Who are you? Why did you just murder Sirius?” I growl. The murderer slithers slightly closer before rising up to his full height.

”I am Apophis, the God of Chaos. I SMITED him because I don’t suffer fools. I was just out looking for new concubines. You two will do nicely.” He states stretching out two fingers to caress both my face and Kitsune’s. I snarl and strike at the fingers, taking off a couple scales. Apophis glares, furiously, at me. I smirk at him as I crack my neck.

”I’ve always heard that gods are immortal, shall test that everyone?” I ask. Shere Khan sighs.

”You do remember that you are named after the Egyptian cat goddess right?” He points out. Apophis cackles.

”So I’ve finally found another. That’s amazing.” He remarks. I look at him in confusion.

”The most valuable members of my harem are the ones I found that took the names of goddesses. I’ve currently only found three Athena, Nike, and Hel. I was starting to think that the only one that took the of an Egyptian goddess was that frigid bitch Sekhmet and currently my friend has labeled her as off limits. But I’m getting off topic. My point is that I will have fun breaking your mind.” He explains licking his lips while his eyes crawl over my form. A fury I haven’t felt since the day I met Clockworth flows through me, but before I can respond, Apophis suddenly bursts into a pillar of bright blue fire.

” YOU WON’T EVER BE ALLOWED TO HARM MY MOTHER!” Kitsune roars. I smile fondly at the sentiment. My eyes widen as Apophis starts cackling. His tail suddenly shoots out and slaps Kitsune clear across the clearing. She slams into the ground and doesn’t get back up.

”Kitsune!” I cry out before looking back at Apophis. The fire dies down to reveal him covered in a thin shield of the very darkness. I look at Shere Khan and Kuma.

”Sic’em!” I order before rushing over to Kitsune. I breathe out a sigh of relief when I find that she still has a pulse. I jump when Kuma crashes into the ground nearby followed by Shere Khan.

”Kuma? Shere Khan?” I ask in fear just before something lifts me into the air. I whimper in terror as I see Apophis’ fingers wrapped around my body like tentacles. I shudder in disgust as the tentacles rub against my tits and crotch.

”Don’t worry they are still alive. For daring to try to oppose a god, they’ll have to witness you being broken or at least the aftermath.” He states as his tentacles slid under my clothes and begin tearing it. I struggle to suppress the urge to plead. I close my eyes and wait for the horror to begin.

I open the, again when I hear a wolf howl. Fenrir, in his beastial form, bursts out of the tree line and clamps his jaw onto Apophis’ arm causing him to release me. I grunt in pain as I hit the hard dirt. Lupa appears out of nowhere And wraps her coat around my bare form.

”Heal Kitsune.” I plead to her. She nods and rushes over to my daughter, her hands already starting to glow.

*Fenrir’s pov*

I growl at the monster that attacked my people. He just glares at me.

”You’ll pay for interrupting my fun beast.” He hisses. I don’t say anything, I just pounce, claws craving through the air. My eyes widen as my claws hit a shield made of darkness. The monster smirks before striking out and sinking his teeth into my neck. I head but him as I struggle to stay on my feet. I turn to get one last look at my beloved before everything fades away.

*Bast’s pov*

Lupa and I freeze when we hear a thump. Turning we see Apophis standing over Fenrir’s body as it slowly reverts back to normal.

”Fenrir!” We cry out.

”Now where were we?” Apophis asks.

”Apophis!” Clockworth’s voice suddenly calls out. Turning we see him standing nearby with White Tiger.

”Leave! Now!” Clockworth orders. Apophis bows.

”Of course. Anything you want.” Apophis remarks before turning and slithering away. I stare in disbelief at Clockworth letting this monster go free.

”He killed Fenrir! And do you know what he nearly did to me?” I roar rising to my feet, my claws and fangs out and my instincts demanding that I tear this smug bastard’s throat.

”Considering your state of undress, I can guess. I can explain why Apophis is still alive.” Clockworth assures. I growl and turn away from him.

”As there is no alpha, leading The Pack falls to me. I’ll honor Fenrir’s deal with you Clockworth but you are no longer welcome in our borders. White Tiger is welcome but you are banned. No if you’ll excuse me, I have to inform the others.” I snarl as I walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apophis cheats!


	7. The Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane asks her father and Aunt about the other TSEM experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about 2 hours after Jane and Lena’s talk at Seventh Circle.

*Jane’s pov*

”I’m home!” I call as I enter the townhouse I share with my dad and Aunt.

”Kitchen! Now!” I hear Aunt Crystal state. Sighing I walk towards the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, I find my family leaning casually against the counter. Dad smirks at me but Aunt Crystal glares.

”Explain why you ran off into the woods.” She orders . I sigh and look at my feet.

”My past is filled with a lot of mistakes and pain. Sometimes it overwhelms gets two much for me and I need to get away from everything.” I explain. Dad and Crystal look at each other before looking back at me in concern.

”What have you gone through, Jane?” Dad asks. I bow my head.

”I’m not comfortable taking about my past right now. It was a struggle just opening up to Lena earlier. One day I’ll be able to tell you both about my past but I think it’s going to take awhile.” I tell them. They are obviously disappointed by this but they still give me reassuring smiles.

”Take as long as you need Snowflake. We’ll always have time for you. Right, sis?” Dad assures me looking at Aunt Crystal, who nods.

”You may have just recently come into our lives Jane, but you’re family and we look after family.” She states. I smile at them.

”Thanks.” I reply.

”Anytime Jane. Now is there any you do want to talk about?” Dad asks. I suddenly remember Lucy.

”Actually there is. Lena introduced me to someone earlier who said that they knew you growing up.” I tell them. I falter slightly as I notice the scared looks on their faces before taking a breath.

”Does Experiment 666 mean anything to you.” I ask. My eyes widen as I notice tears form in Aunt Crystal’s eyes.

”Luc? He’s alive?” Aunt Crystal asks in disbelief.

”Well He is a She now. She calls herself Lucy. Did you know her Aunt Crystal?” I ask. Aunt Crystal blushes as dad chuckles.

”They were very close back in our time at the lab. Luc or I guess Lucy is the that gave Crystal her name. I guess you won’t be forever alone now sis. That is if you don’t mind dating a woman.” Dad teases. Aunt Crystal glares at him.

”What she has between her legs doesn’t matter to me. Besides I think the whole us abandoning her and the others would be a bigger issue.” She states.

”Why did you abandon them?” I ask. Dad gets a far off look in his eye.

”We told Peter about the others, he promised that he would try to rescue them. A week later, he told us that TSEM had exterminated them almost immediately after our rescue. Back then we thought that the sun shined out of Peter’s ass, so we believed him.” Dad explains as I feel the temperature of the room start to increase, to the point where I start to hear the water in a nearby vase start to bubble. I use my power to get the temperature back to normal.

”Did Lucy say what happened to the others?” Aunt Crystal asks.

” She said that most either died or joined up with Fade.” I answer. My eyes widen at the fear I see in their eyes. Dad turns to look at his sister.

”We know that Cybae is dead and Experiments 1945, 1946, and 1947 would never join any Special. Lucy is seemingly staying out of all of it. But...” Dad says trailing off.

”That still leaves a lot of the more dangerous Experiments unaccounted for.” Aunt Crystal finishes cryptically.

”Could you tell me about them?” I request.

“It would be better if you didn’t know about them, Jane.” Dad states.

”Dad, they probably already know that I exist. It’s not a secret that I’m your daughter. If any of these experiments are working with Fade, they might come after me. I stand a better chance against them if I know what they are capable of.” I argue. Dad sighs.

”You’re right Jane.” Dad states.

”Experiments 1945, 1946, 1947 are unique among the Experiments, in that they volunteered to be experimented on. The three of them were some of TSEM’s elite. Dr. Stein turned them into super soldiers. Their endurance, agility, strength, stamina, and reflexes are terrifying. It took all Jerry, Tray, Mac, and I had just to HOLD one of them back. They disappeared when TSEM collapsed alongside Dr. Stein. I hope that you never will have to encounter them.” Dad tells me.

”Experiment M.R was a sadistic bastard. He could influence people’s emotions and was also telepathic. He became a voice in your head telling you to do things that went against your very nature, but he changed your emotions so that you desperately wanted to do whatever he was suggesting. He got off on causing pain and misery. Lucy swore that she’d kill him one day for what he did to Crystal.” Dad recounts. I look at my aunt. She pulls up Her shirt to reveal a old and mostly healed burn scar covering most of her abdomen.

”M.R influenced Lucy’s emotions so that she wanted to kill me. I could see in her eyes that she didn’t want to but it was like she couldn’t control herself. M.R released her right after she gave me this scar. Lucy was furious, she wanted to murder M.R but the scientists wouldn’t let her.” She explains.

”Experiment Trinity was designed with the same goal as us. She had a healing ability that essentially made her immortal. She was given intensive training in hand to hand combat and assassination while they attempted to condition her to hate her kind. Despite all that she was the nicest person you’d ever met. Considering her abilities, I know that she’s not dead but I hope that she didn’t join Fade.” Dad tells me.

”The last one I can remember is Experiment 1867. He could drain other Specials of their powers. He rather enjoyed doing so. He kept trying to drain Crystal but Lucy always protected her.” Dad says. I look at Aunt Crystal.

”I could ask Lena to reintroduce you and Lucy if you want, Aunt Crystal?” I offer. Crystal sighs before looking at the ground.

” I appreciate the offer Jane, but too much time has passed. I’ve the last 24 years mourning her death and she spent that long thinking that I abandoned her. It would be better if I didn’t attempt to reopen old wounds.” She states. Dad and I sigh sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn’t clear, Crystal/Tempest is Pansexual


	8. Clockworth’s soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clockworth sends two of his agents to break up a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nephilim and Talon haven’t appeared yet in Birthright but they will eventually. This takes place at the same time as Apophis “fight” against Bast.

*Drydocks, Nephilim’s pov*

”Where the hell is she?” I quietly snarl as I check my watch for the eighth time in 2 hours. I continue pacing back and forth on the rooftop that my commander told me to meet Talon on. Despite my numerous requests for a new partner, anytime I’m given a job that doesn’t involve the Archangels my commander assigns Talon to work with me. I’d prefer working with Raptor. Hell, Longshot would be preferable, her infatuation with her target notwithstanding.

While I don't have a problem with Talon’s skill or ability, it’s her inability to act professionally in regards to anything that bothers me. She is always joking around or flirting with me. While I don’t really mind her comments, I just wish that she would understand that nothing is ever going to happen between us. My commander needs competent and unattached agents doing their jobs 24/7 so that he can do his. If I got involved with Talon, I’d be distracted from my work as I spend every day worrying that Apophis will kill Talon. I owe my Commander everything for saving me from that ambush in France, so I can’t let myself be distracted by anything. Attachments just give people another avenue to attack you. I can’t let myself get become attached, not again.

No matter how many times Talon gives me that flirty smirk. I stop pacing as I stare at the mountains in the distance, my mind drifting into a fantasy as I close my eyes.

I picture myself on a cliff overlooking a valley river. I relax as I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind me. I tingle with expectation as I feel the tough scales that cover one of their arms. I feel the person behind me let out a chuckle.

”Comfy, Sunshine?” A New Zealand accented feminine voice teases behind me.

”I’m always comfortable around you.” I reply. This causes them to chuckle again.

”It’s about time that you admitted that beautiful.” They purr into my ear. Feeling their breath on my ear and feeling my hair move is the only indication I have that someone is actually behind me. I spread my wings and jump forward, creating a hand cannon as I do so. I turn, squinting as the sun hits me in the eyes, and unload all six bullets at the idiot that thought that they could touch me. The figure acts with inhuman reflexes and spins something in their hands that block the near point blank range. I recognize the object as a two headed spear, a very familiar one at that.

”Talon?” I ask repositioning myself so that I can actually see the woman still clad in a black sports bra and jeans with matching combat boots. The woman rests her spear against her right shoulder, it clanging slightly as it hits the dragon like scales that cover her entire limb.

”In the flesh and scales Sunshine.” She remarks brushing her shaggy brown hair out of her vibrant green eyes. I glare at her as I dismiss my gun.

”You’re late. For once can you actually act professional. I’m not sure that the Commander would approve of your lateness. Or be that impressed by your entrance.” I remark glaring at her.

”Lady Sekhmet seemed impressed when I first met her. Although I was incredibly drunk at the time so I could’ve been imagining it.” She remarks leaning against her spear.

”For once could you actually act like an agent of the commander is supposed to? This is why I always ask the commander if I can work with Raptor instead of you.” I snarl at her apparent lack of giving a shit.

”What’s that feathered bird-brain sodding prick got that I don’t? Besides the obvious?” Talon practically snarls, catching me off guard with her sudden change in mood. I frown in confusion, Talon always gets like this if I ever mention Raptor but I can’t understand why. Talon may flirt with me but it’s not like I’m the only one she makes such about. I decide to just ignore her annoyance like usual and just answer her question.

”My respect.” I reply causing Talon’s grip on her spear to tighten. I think that I see her eyes water slightly at this but it’s gone so quickly I’m sure that I imagined it.

”Let’s just get started on the mission the commander gave us. He said that you’d be able to fill me in on what our objective is. Can you?” I ask wanting to get back to the task at hand.

”Yes I can.” Talon replies as she turns and walks towards the edge of the the roof. Using her spear, she points at a nearby warehouse.

”Both Lady Sekhmet and Longshot were contacted last week and asked to meet someone at that warehouse, today. Longshot refused and they refused to pay Lady Sekhmet’s meeting price. The potential employer wouldn’t be deterred however. They pleaded pitifully, trying to get them to reconsider. This raised some red flags with the boss. He looked into it and found that several of the top assassins and hitmen were also contacted by the same person.” Talon briefs me. I frown at this. Lady Sekhmet is the top assassin out there and Longshot is the 5th best. Whoever is trying to get someone killed is obviously not lacking in funds.

”How many of the top 10?” I ask wanting to know who potentially was in there.

”Stiletto, Death, Yandere, and Team PERI were all contacted. Only Death declined to meet with the employer.” Talon answers. I relax slightly at the knowledge that the second best assassin in the world.

”So the 3rd, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th best assassins are in potentially in there?” I ask. It’s nothing that Talon and I can’t handle but if it comes to a fight it’s going to be bloody.

”Relax, Sunshine. The boss only wants the employer dead. The assassins are free to leave if they don’t attempt to attack us.” Talon informs me.

”Get in position inside. I’ll attack from above. We move on my signal.” I state as I take to the air my wings flapping steadily.

*Talon’s pov*

”If you only knew how much you matter to me, Clarie.” I sigh as I watch my mate get in position. Shaking my head I jump off the roof top, rolling as I hit the ground to avoid injury.

Faster than it would take Clockworth to take aim I reach the warehouse and infiltrate it. The inside is dark but my augmented eyes allow me to see perfectly. I hear slightly muffled voices towards the center of the building. I quietly creep towards them. I quickly come across the assassins standing across from a slightly overweight man dressed in a pale blue button up shirt and kakis.

”Let me just ask again so that I’m sure that we haven’t misheard you. You want us to brutally murder the young woman bullying your daughter? Don’t get me wrong, you’re sure to win father of the year for but...” Stiletto states uncertainty obvious in her emerald eyes. My own are wide at this information. While bullies are terrible, this father is going about it the wrong way.

”It seems a little extreme doesn’t it?” Eviscerate says completing Stiletto’s unfinished thought. I’m surprised by how uncomfortable Team PERI seems. They have been known to rather enjoy killing but I guess everyone has their own moral code. The boss will love this information.

”Surely the authorities at the school can handle this. It would be cheaper than having any of us do it.” Yandere suggests for once not using that sickeningly sweat tone. Still dressed like a schoolgirl stripper however.

”Do you think if the school authorities could handle it, I’d be meeting with a bunch of assassins? They can’t do anything without evidence and all of that cold hearted monster’s victims are to scared to come forward. She isn’t some harmless little girl! She crippled my daughter’s boyfriend and severely beat my daughter when she tried to protect him! She deserves death!” The father screams in hysterical anger. I grip my spear. If Nephilim doesn’t make her move soon, I might have to.

”If you are sure, then I guess, what the hell!” Stiletto begins to say before Nephilim bursts through the skylight above them, a hard light sword in each hand. Seizing the opportunity her distraction offers me, I burst from my position and take the father to the ground. I embed my spear into the ground near his head to keep him quiet. Team PERI are the first to notice my presence.

”Hey Talon, how's it going?” My favorite drinking buddy Injure greets when he recognizes me. I smile at the simple man as Nephilim lands near me.

”Pretty good Injure. How about you?” I reply happily. Before he can answer Rupture looks at him.

”You know this woman Injure?” She asks Injure nods.

”She’s a friend but I’m not sure why she’s here. She’s no assassin.” He answers. Stiletto summons a knife. Nephilim growls at her as she points her swords at her.

”Don’t even think about it. Our boss was clear, only the potential employer must die. The rest of you can go.” She states. I shiver with lust like I always do when Nephilim goes full on soldier mode. Yandere steps forward.

”And who, my sweet, is your boss?” She asks. I frown at her comment.

”Clockworth. The fool Talon is holding held this meeting without his permission.” Nephilim states. The assassins freeze. They all know who Clockworth is. They’ve all gotten information from him at one point or another.

”Well then, we’ll be going. Tell your boss that we said hi.” Stiletto states before the assassins flee. The father starts sobbing as I smell urine.

“Please don't kill me, I have a family.” He pleads. I hold his head in my scaly hand.

”So does everyone else. That hasn’t stopped me before so why should this time be any different.” I reply before crushing his head like a grape. I’d normally interrogate him but I need to get back to the nest so I can sulk.

”See? Being serious is not that hard.” Nephilim remarks. I just avoid looking at her as I roll my eyes. I’m about to depart when my phone starts playing the ringtone I specifically selected for Clockworth.

”Yes, Boss?” I ask as I answer the call.

”Apophis just murdered the Fenrir. I want you and Nephilim to meet me back at my base. It’s time to send a message.” He orders before hanging up. I look at Nephilim.

”We’ve got a situation. Clockworth wants us back at base.” I explain to her as we head for the exit.


	9. Let’s do the time warp, again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set shortly before Bella and her companions arrive in the other universe. Bella is inspired to make one last potentially lethal scheme to save their world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White_Tiger requested a fic of Bella bonding with her universe’s Salem and this is what I came up with.

*Salem’s pov, a rooftop in Inlustris*

”A few years back I’d question the possibility of what I’m seeing but at this point I don’t really care.” I remark to my feathered companion while I stroke her feathers, being careful to not touch the several singed feathers from the flak cannon blast that claimed her owner’s life several years back. Isis lets out a caw Of agreement as we continue to watch the entirety of Canada burn. I sigh.

”I hope you enjoy your funeral pyre Hyena, it’s better than I could do for the others.” I remark as I remember the sacrifice that snapped me out of my depression caused by the death of Sekhmet.

*Salem’s pov, 5 years ago, 4 months after Sekhmet’s death*

The beeping of my computer is the first thing to break me out of my catatonic state in months. Approaching I see that Longshot is streaming a video to me from the camera built into her shades. I’m tempted to ignore it but something tells me to watch whatever Longshot thought was important enough to disturb my grief for.

Bile and anger rise in my stomach at the sight I see. Longshot is standing in front of the camera and it’s obvious that she is back to the ways that she had back when we first met. If the gauntness Of her face and how bloodshot her eyes, she’s fallen off the wagon hard. I reach over to disconnect the call but then I remember what Longshot witnessed during that raid. She was forced to watch her mentor murder her surrogate brother, who then murdered her baby sister, who then murdered her pregnant wife, who then tried to kill Longshot herself. Longshot had no choice but to kill the woman she loved. Same as me. Instead of turning it off I sit down and listen to what she has to say.

”Boss, I don’t know if you’re listening or if you even care but I’ve got something to say. I know that you’re suffering from what happened back during that last raid, but you aren’t the only one! Fuck, Salem. All of us that are left, pretty much lost someone that day. Max’s daughters don’t have anyone left now. But that doesn’t mean that we can give up. It’s insulting to their memory to do so and it brings that bastard Fade closer to thinking he’s won. I’m not going to give up Salem and I don’t think that you should either.” She states before sighing and looking at the ground. Despite myself, I’m shocked, Longshot has never called anything but boss or Clockworth before and the aura of defeat and guilt she is projecting is a little off putting.

”If not for me or those that have fallen, then do it for Bella. She’s been trying to do your job for you but she’s not you. We need you Salem. We need your tactical genius and cold calculated outlook on life.” She pleads before summoning her rifles and turning to leave. After a couple steps, she pauses and turns to look back at the camera.

”This is goodbye Salem. My girls deserve vengeance and in my current condition that’s a guaranteed suicide mission but I don’t care and I’m going to take as many of the bastards with me as I can. When they gang is back together again, first round is on me.” She states before firing off a shot that cuts the feed.

*Salem’s pov*

”You asked to see me father?” Bella’s voice asks from behind me, snapping me back to the present. I turn to look at her, the distant inferno behind me.

”The traitor is getting on my nerves. First, it was our supply lines, then the captured allies, then those flak cannons appearing during our two pronged assault, and now, they sold out my agent in Canada and preempted our plan to fall back and regroup. They are mocking me and I’m done with it.” I explain to her. She nods in agreement as Isis takes to the air to find a meal.

”I have my suspicions as to who it is but I’m not confident in my theories enough to share them yet.” She responds to which I nod before I start thinking about all those that I lost.

”If only I’d suspected that this is the way events would go back when White Tiger died.” I snarl. Bella gasps suddenly. I look at her in confusion.

”That’s it!” She exclaims with excitement. I give her a look that says explain.

”You remember back when I was ten and you found me unconscious in my room coated I sweat and how I nearly died from over exertion?” She asks to which I nod.

”That was caused by me gaining a new power to travel through and into different universes.” She explains.

”What caused you to come to this conclusion?” I ask not getting my hopes up that this can help us.

”The universe I ended up in was five minutes ahead of our time and in LILY and Uncle Max were conceived from a drunken one night stand between Aerial Stone and Barry Driftwood. They were abandoned at the hospital and put into the foster system. They were taken in by the Arnold family. They were horribly abused once their powers manifested. Like here they met Aunt Mariana and Mother in high school and fell in love. But when the truth of their origins came to light they didn’t take it well. LILY went into self imposed exile and Uncle united the Ferals into a near unstoppable army and started massacring all normal humans. You tried to stop him but White Tiger and Talon agreed with his way of thinking and betrayed you, leaving you in a wheelchair and Tis-Tisiphone on life support.” She informs me. I look up at the ash clouds caused by another of Fade’s costly schemes.

”That world sounds better than ours but I’m guessing that you are considering sending all of us there?” I speculate to which she nods.

”I think that, if I’m supported by Battery and Conductor, I can send myself and a small team to a universe similar and to before the attack on Max that started all of this. We can warn them and help stop their world from becoming like ours. Crustacean might have partially succeeded in stopping Fade’s plan to cause the entire Ring of Fire from erupting but enough still did that if they stopped burning countries, we’d be in another Ice Age.” She explains her plan. I struggle to hide my proud smirk.

”Who are you planning on taking?” I ask.

”Bulwark, Valkyrie, and Freezer Burn. They will also be the only ones that know most of the plan that time travel will be used and told that everyone else knows this as well. In actuality, Everyone else will be told it’s just a last ditch effort to defeat Fade.” She answers.

”You are using this to cause the traitor to reveal themselves.” I state finally smirking. Bella nods.

”Good job, let’s gather everyone.” I state as I head for the fire escape.

*Salem’s pov, police station, 9 days later*

”You ready Chrona?” Battery asks as he and Conductor take their positions on opposite sides of her.

”I’m ready.” She answers before they start funneling energy into her. As we wait for Bella to gather the energy required to make the portal, I observe the others. Talon is sharpening her spear as she observes Say’ri and Vincent sparring. Freezer Burn is reading as her girlfriend has a smoke nearby. I narrow my eyes when I notice that Bulwark is starting to pace impatiently.

”Clockworth, We’ve got incoming. Closing fast.” Ice Queen informs me through my ear piece.

“We’ve got incoming!” I call out to everyone. Chrona’s eyes widen in fear.

”I need more time!” She cries out as Battery and Conductor kneeling as they grow pale.

”Ice Queen, engage them. Buy us as much time as you all can.” I order.

”I’ll try Clockworth but Fade is actually leading them this time and... wait, you’re dead how are you here...No! No!” Ice Queen pleads before the radio cuts to static. I pull my rifle off my back.

”Chrona we don’t have much time. Advance team! Get closer to Chrona. Chrona make a shield around your team. That should buy you enough time.” I order as Say’ri, Vincent, Talon and I take up positions.

”Meg? What are you doing?” I hear Valkyrie ask before I notice Freezer Burn take up a position next to me, just as Chrona creates a shield around herself, Bulwark, Valkyrie, Battery and Conductor.

”Chrona’s plan is our last hope to beating Fade. If giving my life gives you a better chance of making it than that is what I will do.” She states as she creates a ball of fire in one hand and projects an icy mist from the other. The doors slam open just before a dark fog flows into the room. Freezer Burn creates a bigger ball of fire that holds the darkness back. We all ready ourselves as Fade strolls into the room. I notice that from the elbow down, his left arm has been replaced with one made out of darkness.

”I know that you are grasping at straws at this point, but time travel, really? That’s just not playing fair.” He taunts.

”So that’s why she’ calls herself Chrona.” Vincent remarks.

”Makes sense in hindsight.” Talon chuckles.

”Focus, Bakas.” Say’ri hisses before drawing her khopesh and charging at Fade. Just before she can reach him however, a figure jumps out of the shadows and blocks her blade with one of her own.

”Now that was rude.” The figure taunts as I recognize it as a shadow version of Saber. Shadow Saber kicks Say’ri in the stomach, breaking several ribs from the sound made, sending her skidding across the room.

”We didn’t come here for a fight.” Shadow Naiad says as she appears.

”We came to see you off.” Shadow Snow Cone states as she reveals herself. Shadow version of many of Fade’s victims continue appearing causing fury to rise as cheap imitations of all my agents besides Nephilim, Hyena and Crustacean appear. Fade pauses to think for a moment.

”Someone’s missing.” He states before snapping his fingers just a shadow version of Sekhmet appears wrapping herself around Fade and kissing him. I’m frozen in pure fury. Talon growls and leaps at Fade aiming to drive her spear through his head but at the apex of her jump, Longshot and QuickDraw turn to Swiss cheese. She hits the ground with a thud before the darkness surrounds her. A moment later, Shadow Talon rises from where her body fell.

”Bastard!” Freezer Burn roars charging at Fade.

”No! Don’t!” I order just a moment to late as Shadow Snow Cone rils her in half with her ice claws.

”No!” Valkyrie sobs. I hear Battery and Conductor let out a gasp before dropping to the ground dead.

”The portal’s open, come on!” Chrona yells. I turn to watch them go through followed by the shield dropping and the portal closing.

”Their meddling with time will destroy them more brutally than I ever could. Now any last words, Salem?” Fade ask. I remove my mask and look at him.

”Just three.” I state.

”And they are?” Fade prompts.

”Run in Hell.” I state before pressing the detonator I built into my rifle’s grip that activates the charges I planted nearby. Everything in a 12 kilometer radius is enveloped in a scorching blinding light that vaporizes everything caught in the blast.


	10. The Island of The Xeno Queen( or Talon and Saber’s Best. Day. Ever) part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clockworth assembles his agents to investigate an island that apparently is full of monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens if I’m allowed to direct a B movie

*Saber’s pov, the docks, 4 and some change weeks before Lily and Amber meet*

I look around at the assembled group that are lounging around the Night’s Majesty. Nyx nods at me as I catch her eye and despite not knowing her for very long, I know that she is probably smirking at me under her mask. The crab cake that Daphne called Crustacean looks up slightly from the multitude of daggers he’s sharpening to briefly catch my eye before getting back to work. Clockworth is examining a tablet while the gold colored woman Daphne called ‘my lady’ sunbathes next to him. I shiver slightly as my eyes meet the one green eye and one blue behind a blank white mask. I hide my wince as I feel an almost playful nudging in my mind that worsens my headache.

I turn as I feel someone sit down beside me. I smile happily as I see my love, her posture mirroring mine, sitting beside me. Her greys eyes sparkle as she returns the smile.

“Love, could you please ask the slightly unsettling lady in the blank mask to stop trying to poke around inside my head? It’s giving me a headache.” I request loud enough for everyone around to hear me. The woman in the blank mask giggles at this.

”Trying implies that I wasn’t succeeding in my goals. Would you like some aspirin? I also find resting my head on my girlfriend’s rack to help as well.” She suggests to which the girl sunbathing laughs. Daphne silently pulls me closer to her and lays my head on her rack.

“Aletheia love, please do not play with the faction leaders when we need them for a mission. Saber thank you for not insulting one of my girlfriends, cleaning up your blood off my boat would be annoying.” Clockworth states not looking up from his tablet. I look at Aletheia and she winks at me before I feel a larger presence in my mind.

”If we must play then let’s play.” I think before using one of Amanda’s tactics for dealing with a mind reader. I scream very loudly inside my head.

Everyone freezes as Alethia winces and clutches her head. I freeze as I instantly remember what Clockworth referred to her as.

”You okay Aletheia?” The sunbathing lady asks sitting up. Aletheia waves her off.

”I’m fine, Sekhmet.” She answers before looking back at me. “Well played Miss Saber, well played indeed.”

I shift nervously as Clockworth and Sekhmet both turn to look at me. Daphne loosens her grip on me.

”It’s a tactic a friend of mine recommended for when you have something mentally poking around inside your head. You suddenly scream very loud in your head. They don’t except it and it slightly disorients them.” I explain looking at the ground to hide my fear. I suddenly hear a bow being drawn and an arrow being fired. Acting on instinct I summon a sword and bat the arrow into the water. Nyx lets out An impressed whistle.

”I’m starting to see what you’ve been talking about love, she’s impressive.” I hear Sekhmet comment. I look up at this and see Clockworth give me a slight nod as Sekhmet puts away her bow, a smirk evident behind her lion themed mask.

”I routinely bisect Longshot’s anti-material rifle rounds from the same distance. No offense, but blocking an arrow is easier than breathing compared to that.” I somewhat brag. Clockworth sighs before passing a bill to Sekhmet. Daphne pulls me closer to her.

”You fire an anti-material rifle at your girlfriend?” Crustacean asks. I feel Daphne shrug behind me.

”She enjoys seeing what she can do since Mr. Clockworth augmented her. Besides she considers it foreplay.” Daphne remarks. Nyx snickers at this. I shrug.

”What’s the point in being augmented if I’m not gonna use them.” I remark.

”My thoughts exactly.” A new voice responds in a feminine New Zealand accented voice. A woman dressed in a black sports bra and jeans carrying a double bladed spear is approaching us from the direction of the boarding ramp. She brushes her shaggy brown hair away from her blue eyes as she looks at everyone. Her right arm is covered in scales and ends in wicked sharp looking claws. Scars are scattered across her tann skin. A golden dragon with pink wings is tattooed down her left arm with the head on the back of her hand. The dragon’s eyes really stand out. They are bright green.

”Catch.” The new arrival calls as she reaches us before tossing her spear at Crustacean, who easily catches it with his pincer. The new girl looks Clockworth, snapping off a two finger salute.

”Clockworth, you extremely well paying git, how are ya?” She asks.

”You’re late.” He states. The girl shrugs.

”You try losing a ninja and her brat when they seem to have an uncanny understanding of your thought process.” She remarks flippantly. Sekhmet laughs coyly.

”Sounds like you are getting sloppy, Talon.” She teases.

”Sekhmet, you adorable psychopath! I’ve missed you. How’s it going?” Talon replies smirking at her.

”I’m doing well Talon, thank you for asking.” Sekhmet answers. Talon turns to look at Aletheia.

”Hey Scanner, got any good gossip?” Talon asks. Aletheia laughs at this.

”Unfortunately no. I do have the mental image of Longshot dressed as Yoko from Gurren Laggan but I don’t that’s of interest to you.” She answers sending a wink at Daphne and I. My face flushes at this as I feel the heat from Daphne’s face.

”Sadly no but if it was Nephilim dressed as Serana most definitely.” Talon remarks before turning to look at Nyx. “Ah the lovely Typhoon, my day is always better when I get to see you again.” Talon remarks with a flirty smirk that causes Nyx to giggle. I feel Daphne stiffen behind me.

”What have I told you about hitting on my little sister, Talon?” Daphne snarls. Talon’s blue eye sparkle with mischief as she turns to look at us.

”You threatened to use me as target practice, I believe.” She taunts. I nudge Daphne with my elbow.

”Don’t fight I’m comfortable.” I tell her. Daphne sighs.

”Yes, babe.” She says. I hear a laugh come from the stairs leading below deck. A small man dressed in a tank top and shorts walks out. A black bandanna with ostriches on it is on his head where two rat like ears poke. A rat tail lazily flicks behind him as his nose and whiskers occasionally twitches. He leans against a wall as he casually nibbles on a cheese wheel.

”I owe you fifty bucks milady Sekhmet. Longshot is whipped.” The rat man remarks. Talon’s eyes widen as she looks at me.

”That means that you’re Saber, leader of the Mercenaries.” She states to which I nod.

”I am. And you wouldn’t happen to be named Amelia would you?” I ask as I realize how much resembles one of my brother’s drinking buddies. Talon glances at Clockworth who nods at the unasked question.

”I am, how did you know?” She replies casting a suspicious look at Daphne.

”I’m John’s twin sister.” I inform her to which she nods in understanding before a kite lands on her right shoulder and nuzzles against her neck. Talon smiles at this before petting her with her left hand.

”Hey Isis, where’s your master?” Talon asks before two people land by Clockworth. The first is a Avian Feral with crimson feathers, beady teal eyes, and a golden beak. He is dressed in a compression shirt and bicycle shorts. He kneels in front of Clockworth and Sekhmet as the woman beside him salutes them. The woman is dressed in golden armor similar to the Valkyries of Norse legend. Her pale red, almost pink, hair goes to her shoulders and flutters slightly from her landing, revealing a vivid scar on her neck. Her vibrant green eyes narrow when she notices me.

”Sir! Raptor and Nephilim reporting as ordered.” The woman barks. Clockworth looks up from his tablet to look at the new arrivals.

”At ease, Nephilim. Rise, Raptor. Glad you both could make it. We’ll be departing shortly. We are still waiting on White Tiger and Lightshow. Raptor, you have the bridge I want to read to depart the moment they get here.” He orders looking back at his tablet. Raptor nods before heading towards the bridge. Nephilim approaches before stopping to glare at me. She turns to look at Clockworth.

”Permission to speak freely sir?” She requests. I hear Talon sigh sadly.

”Granted.” Clockworth responds still looking at his tablet.

”What is Longshot’s target doing here?” She practically snarls. Daphne rises to her feet so quickly, I don’t have time to react and end up on the floor.

”Don’t call her that!” Daphne roars.

”These young ones always so quickly to anger.” I hear Crustacean mutter as he continues to sharpen the weapons around him. I rise to my feet.

”Longshot it’s okay, I know that I come secondary to your loyalty to your boss. I’ve always known that. I may occasionally feel a little heartache because of it but I’ve long since accepted it as fact.” I assure her before looking at Nephilim.

”As for why I’m here, I over heard Clockworth calling in Longshot. When I overheard that he was assembling 10 of his agents for this voyage, I got worried. On the assignments that he’s taking Longshot since she and I met he’s only had, to my knowledge, 3 at most. I volunteered to come along to provide additional support.” I explain. Sekhmet chuckles.

”She even waved her standard payment for doing a job for Clockworth.” She remarks.

”Saber is here because if the reports I received are as accurate as claimed, we’ll need every advantage we can get.” Clockworth remarks. This causes everyone to freeze, due to the fact that Clockworth suspected that the still unknown mission was going to be so difficult that they needed outside help.

”You still haven’t told us what the job is yet, boss man.” Nyx remarks.

”For now, until I see concrete evidence on what we are dealing with, let’s call it pest control.” He remarks. I look around at everyone.

”Is he usually this cryptic?” I ask.

”Yep.” Everyone, but Nephilim, replies. Isis even lets out a caw of agreement just before Nephilim lifts me into the air by the lapels of my jacket.

” You should know better than to insult Commander Clockworth, you scum.” She snarls as she shakes me.

”Not insulting, just asking a question.” I point out as I hear Daphne stand up.

”I know that I’m not allowed to interfere if Saber is to be eliminated but that’s only if Mr. Clockworth orders it. So I’d recommend that you chill the fuck out, Nephilim.” Longshot growls, her tone sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine as feel the barrels of her rifles move past my hips. I turn my head slightly as I hear electricity crackle. I smile as I see Nyx in a fighting stance.

Talon and Isis look back and forth between Nyx and where the three of us are, conflict evident in their eyes.

”ENOUGH!” Clockworth roars. Nephilim drops me as everyone turns to look at him. I can’t help but cower at the sight in front of me. Despite his mask obscuring his face, it’s obvious that he’s incredibly annoyed.

Sekhmet and Aletheia are the only two that don’t seem bothered by what’s currently going on.

”You all are supposed to be a elite force, yet you’re acting like a bunch of hormonal teenagers. This mission is going to be difficult enough with out the added challenge of distrust.” He states looking at us.

”Understood, Sir.” Nephilim states before storming away. Daphne banishes her rifles before crouching down to check on me.

”You okay, babe?” She asks to which I nod as I stare at Nephilim’s retreating back.

”Yeah, I’ve been threatened by scarier people. But, seriously when was the last time she got laid?” I ask. Nyx and Sekhmet laugh at this while Talon sighs.

”As far as I can tell never in her 29 years alive.” Aletheia remarks.

”I’m working on it. She’s just really committed to her job.” Talon remarks sadly. I shake my head, with the horrors seen in this line of work you need someone to help remind you why you fight.

I lean over and kiss Daphne’s cheek just to remind myself why I do what I do. Aletheia lets out a coo as I feel her presence back in my mind.

”What pissed Nephilim off this time.” A young man that looks like a tiger asks as he comes around the corner with Lightshow right behind him. I glare at the dark skin man as I remember what happened the night I truly learned what Clockworth was capable of. He notices me but wisely doesn’t approach.

”Raptor, Everyone is here. Let’s get under way.” Clockworth orders through a earpiece before the ship starts moving.

”Sorry I’m late sir, Bast has recently picked up the scent of another Feral. She’s not who or where they are but apparently with the proper training and motivation, they could surpass Fenrir. I had to talk her down from releasing the entire Pack to hunt them down. She, reluctantly, agreed to hold off for a little while.” The Tiger man explains.

”Siren was pissed that I’d be missing a couple of her concerts and I had to help calm her down.” Lightshow adds. Clockworth just nods.

”Just remember to send a message next if something holds you up.”He reprimands them.

”We’ve got about two weeks before we make it to our destination so you all should probably get comfortable.” Clockworth suggests.

*the next morning, Daphne’s pov*

I shake my head as White Tiger continues to not realize that Vermin is cheating against him, Lady Aletheia, and Lady Sekhmet in poker. They have both noticed but are just having fun so they don’t care. I turn slightly as I feel someone sit down next to me. I smile when I see my friend, Amelia.

”What game are they on?” She asks getting comfortable.

”Game 9, and Vermin has been cheating in all of them.” I remark to which Amelia snorts in amusement. I look back towards the game when I hear White Tiger snarl. I shake my head as I realize that he heard me.

”You rat faced bastard! You’ve been cheating this whole time?” He snarls.

”It’s your own fault for not noticing, White Tiger.” Mr. Salem scolds from where he sat maintaining his rifle. White Tiger snarls before launching himself across the table at Vermin.

Vermin easily dodges him before taking off down a nearby hallway with a chuckle.

”Catch me if you can, mancat!” He teases as he drops to all fours to go faster. White Tiger growls as he chases after him.

”We should probably stop them before they break something.” I remark followed by the sound of shattering glass.

”I need everyone at 100 percent for this mission so let’s go.” Mr. Salem orders as he holsters his rifle. Ladies Sekhmet and Aletheia fall into step behind him while I follow at a close distance.

*Down the hall, Saber’s pov*

I let out a groan as I stumble out of the room that Clockworth gave Daphne and I, clad only in my bra, panties and the necklace Daphne gave me. I’d dress but I can’t muster the energy to. Hopefully Clockworth keeps anti nausea medication onboard. I turn when I hear running down the hall. The rat guy comes sprinting towards me before sliding between my legs and continuing on his way. The tiger man is close behind but he’s so focused on the rat that he doesn’t notice me. I try to move out of the way but a wave of nausea hits me and he runs right into me, taking us to the ground.

I groan in pain before I feel the tiger move and I realize that because of how he landed, his head is between my tits. My vision flashes red as someone other than my beloved is touching intimately.

”If you don’t get your head out of my cleveage and off of me right now, I’m going to skin you alive!” I growl. He freezes his eyes wide and terrified. I open to my mouth to scream at this punk who dared to touch what belonged to Daphne, when he’s suddenly pulled off me. I sit up slightly before I looking down the barrel of Clockworth’s rifle as Sekhmet draws her bow. Aletheia is holding tiger. Daphne is standing behind them looking terrified.

A terrible shiver of fear goes down my spine, partly from being on the wrong end of Clockworth’s rifle but mostly because Daphne caught me in an intimate position with someone else.

”Saber I’ll say this once and only once, you ever say anything like that threat to our agents again and there won’t be any where you can hide.” Clockworth promises, his voice while devoid of emotion clearly expresses his rage.

”Skinning is something you never threaten to our agents, Tiger in particular.” Sekhmet adds.

”Saber that’s poking a very sore spot, you might be Impressively loyal to Longshot but it would be in your best interest to hold your tongue on that subject; we lost an agent to that so hold your tongue.” Aletheia explains.

My mouth opens and closes several times, my fear that I’m just like my mother stopping me from talking. Suddenly, another wave of nausea hits me and I feel my dinner coming back up. Rising to my feet, I sprint outside to vomit.

*Daphne’s pov*

”Where’s she going?” Lady Sekhmet asks as we watch my love sprint outside. I rub my neck.

”She’s not very good on boats.” I explain just before we hear her loudly hurl.

”Yet, she volunteered to assist this mission.” Mr. Clockworth remarks putting away his rifle. He turns to look at me but pauses when he notices that Lady Aletheia is seemingly deep in thought.

”Something on your mind love?” He asks.

”Saber’s thoughts. While she was afraid of you and Sekhmet, she was terrified that Longshot would think that Saber wanted White Tiger’s head between her tits. There was something about being like her mother but her thoughts were so jumbled and scared I couldn’t figure out what.” Lady Aletheia explains. They all turn to look at me. I shrug.

”I don’t know. Parents aren’t something we really talk about. She’s mentioned her dad and even introduced me to him the last time he called but she doesn’t talk about her mother.” I explain. My explanation is punctuated by another loud round of Saber vomiting can be heard. I start to head towards her but Lady Aletheia stops me.

” I know that you want to comfort and take care of her but I think that your presence would make her feel worse. Send Nyx.” Lady Aletheia suggests to which I reluctantly nod.

”With your leave.” I state looking at Mr. Clockworth, who just nods his permission. With a short bow towards the trio I leave to go find my sister.

*an hour later, Nyx’s pov*

When Daphne asked me to help with her lover, I was more than happy to help. I eventually found her, hunched over a railing, looking like she’s about to fall off. I rush over so I don’t have to worry about diving in after her. She drops to the deck looking miserable. I gently move her into a sitting position.

”Nyx!” She calls in a slurred tone as I wrap a robe around her. While I don’t mind the view, going from what sis said Saber probably would.

”Hey Saber, I brought you a drink.” I tell her handing her a bottle of water than she takes a small sip from before looking at it in confusion.

”Why does it taste salty?” She asks.

”Dehydration salts, big sis was worried about you.” I explain. Saber starts crying silently.

”Does she.....h-hate me? Does she want to break up?” She sobs sounding the complete opposite of her usual self. I wrap my arms around her shoulders.

”No, Saber. Daph doesn’t want to break up with you. You mean the world to her. If you don’t believe me, than squeeze that necklace she gave you.” I tell her pointing at the sliver necklace with small amethyst carved to look like a rupee hanging from it. Saber, while hesitant, does what I suggest.

”I love you, my beautiful action heroine.” Daphne’s voice says from the jewel. Saber looks at me in confusion.

”But someone else was touching me in an intimate way. How can she love me? I’m just some harlot like my bitch of a mother.” She sobs.

”Daph knows it was an accident and what does your mother have anything to do with it?” I ask, somewhat surprised to hear that Saber also has difficult parents.

”While I was growing up, I lived in a small town in the Midwest. My father was the local pastor and he deeply loved my mother. Mother on the other hand, couldn’t care less about him. Every night she was out fucking someone else.”

”I learned about this when I was 15. I came home early and found her having a gangbang in my bed! I told my father and that’s what lead us to learning that my mother’s promiscuity was an open secret in our town. Father gave her another chance to repent and change her ways. But she never did. I promised myself that I would never be like her, that the only person that could touch me intimately would be the love of my life.” Saber explains. I scowl slightly, Saber’s mother obviously deeply affected her ability to be close with people. Daphne and I might need to go have a word with the bitch.

”Whatever happened to her?” I ask already making plans to do once we made it back to the city.

”I killed her when I was 16. She took away the most precious thing I ever had so I took her life. It was the first time I ever used my power and the first time I ever killed. I don’t regret it, though I know that I probably should. Father cleared me of the charges; after which John and I left. The rest is history.” She explains.

”Daph and I don’t see eye to eye with our parents. I share a studio apartment with my best friend and I have no idea what happened between them and Daph. My point is that I can understand what you’re going through so if you wanna talk I’ll be there.” I offer hugging her shoulder.

”I appreciate that Nyx.” Saber replies as returns the embrace.

*two weeks later, Daphne’s pov*

Saber, finally having gotten over her seasickness, and I enter the briefing room, hand in hand. I’m not sure exactly what Nyx said to her but I definitely owe her. Mr. Clockworth nods as we take our seats.

”Now that everyone is here, we can begin.” He states before pressing a button. Holographic images are projected from the table we’re sitting around. They are images of one of his cargo ships, and a bandaged man in a hospital bed. He hands out a collection of folders to each of us.

”Three months ago, my cargo ship, Hermès’ Luck, went missing in this area. It was carrying nothing of importance so I wrote it off. A month and a half ago, an escape pod from the ship washed up on NewFoundLand; inside was the captain. An agent of mine picked him up and treated his injuries, which are included in your packets.” He informs us. I look through the packet until I come across the hospital report. My jaw drops at the listed injures.

”He had suspected plasma burns on his back?” Saber exclaims in shock.

”That stood out to me as well. Especially considering that from the way his clothing was burned, it was almost like he was shot with some sort of plasma weaponry. He also kept screaming about monsters swarming the ship. This piqued my interest so I investigated. The investigation lead me to the fog bank currently in front of us. I suspect that the island that Hermès’ Luck ran aground on is on the other side. We are going to find out what’s on the island before, mostly likely, burning it to the ground.” Clockworth states to which Talon cracks her neck and Vermin smirks.

*two hours later, Longshot’s pov*

After an hour, we made it through the fog and came across a tropical island. Mr. Clockworth sent Nephilim and Raptor to scout from the air while everyone else prepared for a skirmish. I mostly kept an eye on the trees, not wanting to be ambushed.

” I’m noticing occasional movement in trees. Sometimes it’s something scaly, sometimes a gorilla looking thing, other times an fucking ugly bird.” I inform the others as something in the back of my mind tells that I recognize the creatures I’ve spotted. 

”Don’t Fire unless you see anything that is acting like a threat.” Clockworth orders just as Nephilim, Isis, and Raptor return.

”The ship is beached on the far side of the island. A battle obviously took place there but it’s difficult to figure out what happened from the air.” Nephilim reports. Clockworth before he remotely pilots the Night’s Majesty around the island.

After a few minutes, Hermès’ Luck comes into view. I shiver despite myself. Hanging over the side of the ship by their feet are several skinned bodies. Saber places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

”That doesn’t bode well for this assignment.” Talon remarks as Vermin readies his weapon. We all turn to look at Clockworth for orders.

”First we are going to search the ship to see if we can find any indication of what attacked them. We’ll go from their.” Clockworth states.

”Permission to secure the deck.” Saber requests. Clockworth looks at her for a second before nodding.

“Granted.” He remarks. Saber summons Valentine and with a flick of her wrist turns it into it’s whip.

She launches it at the ship where it embeds itself into side. With another flick of her wrist she launches herself into the air landing perfectly on the deck. We wait a few minutes before she finally reappears.

”Multiple dead bodies but it’s weird. From the state of decomposition they couldn’t have been dead for more than couple hours. It’s also unnaturally cold up here. I think that we might be dealing with enemies with cloaking capabilities.” She informs us over the team wide radio channel.

”What makes you suspect that?” Nephilim asks patronizing and doubt obvious in her tone. I take a step towards her but Lady Aletheia stops me with just a look.

”Come on up and I’ll show you.” Saber retorts.

*Saber’s pov*

I keep an eye out for hostiles as the others board the ship. White Tiger, Talon, Sekhmet and Vermin scale the side. Crustacean and Light Show are carried up by Typhoon using her power. Longshot, and Clockworth jump aboard with Aletheia held securely in Clockworth’s arms. Nephilim,Isis, and Raptor just fly up. When they all are on deck, Clockworth activates something that causes his ship to submerge itself before everyone looks at me expectantly. I lead them over to a dried pool of blood with a trail of dried blood leading away from it. A y shaped footprint is noticeable in it.

”My first reason is that the only creature that I know of that has a foot like that has a cloaking ability. Though I’m slightly hoping I’m wrong. Now if you’ll follow me.” I tell them. I lead them to the end of the dried blood trail. A recently dead looking body lies there, laying on it’s face.

The corpse’s right side looks like it exploded. Talon lets out an impressed whistle.

”He must have crawled a good twenty feet. That’s difficult with the amount of blood he lost. Not to mention the gaping chest wound.” She remarks.

”Shock is a hell of a drug.” Aletheia remarks as she examines the body more. Another bloody y shaped footprint has stained the back of the corpse’s shirt, or what’s left of it. On the upper back there are two small cauterized stab wounds.

”That stab wound is what really made suspect what we might be dealing with. I know one creature that has the weaponry to cause that chest wound and that will then calmly stalk after it’s prey to deliver that sort of wound.” I explain before summoning a covenant energy sword and activating it. Longshot gasps before turning to look back towards where the skinned bodies were hanging.

”Predators.” She states. My eyes widen as I realize what she means.

”So Covenant Elites and Predators attacked this ship. The bigger question is are they only things on this island that we have to deal with.” Clockworth states.

*Talon’s pov*

As the others are talking, I feel someone tap me on the right shoulder. It feels like Typhoon’s armored glove so I turn to see what she wants. My eyes widen as I realize that I’m face to face with a Xenomorph.

”JESUS TAPDANCING CHRIST!” I exclaim as it tackles me to the ground.

*Typhoon’s pov*

We all turn when Talon exclaims and are somewhat surprised to see a Xenomorph on top of her. We start to move towards her when we hear the sound of tearing metal. I turn to see a Zerg having busted out of a cargo container and is swinging at me. It’s bladed limb pierces my chest before pinning me to the causing me to cry out in pain. I, while trying to summon the energy to freeze it’s blood, glare at the Zerg as it seems to examine me before, suddenly there is a flash of silver and the Zerg spilts in half horizontally.

I turn my head to see Saber standing nearby Masamune held in her right hand, a look of cold fury on her face. I flinch as a spasm of pain shoots through my body. I look at my wound to see that when Saber killed the Zerg, she also sliced off it’s arm. I try to move, only to realize that the Zerg’s claw has gone through my lower stomach entirely and pinned me to the ground. I look up slightly, to see Daph crouching down next to me.

*Talon’s pov, at the same time as what’s going on with Typhoon*

I move my head to the side as the Xenomorph try’s to bite with it’s little mouth. I misjudge the distance and it gives me a gash down the left side of my head. Snarling, I drive my scaled fist into it’s chest; sending it flying. It lands near the bow of the ship where it hisses at is before Clockworth blows it’s brains out. Vermin pulls me to my feet before handing me his spare bandanna which I use to keep pressure on my wound.

”Medic!” Saber cries out. We turn towards them to see Longshot and Saber kneeling down next to Typhoon, who’s pinned to the ground by some creature’s severed limp as a pool of blood slowly grows around her.

”No.” I quietly plead as most of us rush over. Nephilim and White Tiger are keeping an eye out for another ambush.

”Da....Daphne?” Typhoon asks, her voice weak, as she raises her hand to reach for her sister. Longshot grabs her sister’s hand and even though sunglasses are shielded her eyes I can tell she’s struggling not to cry. Saber looks at Clockworth.

”Is there anything we can do?” She asks. Clockworth shakes his head.

”If we remove the claw, Typhoon will bleed out in seconds. And Night’s Majesty isn’t equipped for this type of situation.” He answers. Longshot lets out a sob.

”No! Not like this! I can’t lose the only family I have left!” She sobs just before her hands start glowing. We all watch, transfixed as the claw is slowly forced out as the wound seals itself. Once the wound is sealed, Longshot releases her sister’s hand to stare her own.

”Well that’s convenient. Hey, Longshot can you heal the wound I got from that Xeno trying to French me?” I quip breaking the tension easily. As Longshot heals my wound, Clockworth the dead creature.

”So we’ve also got Zerg and Xenomorphs, as well. I wonder what other fascinating creatures this island is waiting to throw at us.” He remarks as he looks towards the island.

*Saber’s pov*

”Don’t.” I state as I rise to my feet. Clockworth turns to look at, a curious look evident behind his mask.

”Don’t even continue down that train of thought, Clockworth.” I state pointing Masamune at him.

All his agents freeze for less than a millisecond before Sekhmet, Nephilim, Vermin, and Raptor all point their respective weapons at me. Talon, White Tiger, Crustacean, and Aletheia all get in fighting stance. Longshot and Typhoon look at me in concern as Clockworth raises his hand in a halting gesture.

”No one attack until I give the word. I’m curious as to what’s concerning Saber to the point that she feels that she needs to point a sword at me.” He states.

”Your previous remark indicated that had interest in these creatures. I may not know much about you Clockworth but what I do know is that you enjoy experimenting. I’m not going to stand by and let you bring any of these creatures back with us. The movies were clear about what happens when someone tries to use these things for their own purposes.”

”They are going to escape then the planet is fucked. If you are even considering bring anything back to make your own army, then kill me now. Because if I find out later that you brought any living specimens back with us; it won’t end well for anyone.” I tell him.

”Saber I know better than to use living weapons, they are prone to exactly what you described. The closest I’ve come is augmenting my agents. Don’t worry, if I ever need to kill you it will be for a greater cause than try to make my own personal army.” He states. I smile at this before vanishing my sword.

”That’s all I needed to hear. Shall we continue on with the mission?” I ask as everyone calms down.

”Hey Boss, If we find a Predator can I keep it’s arm blade as well as mount it’s head in my room of the meeting house?” Talon suddenly asks.

”If you can kill one yourself we’ll see.” Clockworth remarks.

”Let’s clear this ship then move on.” He orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was becoming way to long so I’m cutting it into two parts.


	11. Island of the Xeno Queen part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem and co find a survivor on the island as well as a lot of unexpected enemies

*Saber’s pov*

The inside of the ship only contained a few more dead bodies killed in different ways. We did find a survivor but a facehugger had gotten to him, so Nephilim put him down quickly. After we cleared the ship we move into the jungle looking for any signs of what created these creatures.

”Join Clockworth’s forces. Come for the great benefits, stay for the sheer uniqueness of every assignment.” Talon quips as we stalk through the jungle. Nyx lets out a snort of amusement before Nephilim slaps Talon upside the head.

”Focus.” She hisses. Talon opens her mouth to retort before suddenly pausing. Her eyes harden as she roughly shoves Nephilim to the ground with her left arm as her right comes up to block a strike. She grabs the air, lifts it up, and slams it to the ground.

I jump slightly when dust is kicked up before a Predator suddenly appears in her grip. Talon smirks before hurling it through the trees. Dropping her spear, Talon cracks her neck and chases after it. Nephilim lets out an annoyed scoff.

”Oh let her have her fun, Nephilim.” Sekhmet teases as Crustacean picks up Talon’s spear.

”If you insist ma’am.” Nephilim replies before we follow after Talon.

”We find her in a circular clearing, grappling with each other. The Predator has small cuts over most of their body and most of their mask is gone; while Talon is only sporting a bruised cheek. The Predator tries to stab Talon with it’s arm blade, but she dodges and drives her fist into it’s gut, winding it. Talon than grabs the Predator by the throat and yanks up. There’s a loud snap as she pulls off it’s head as well as part of it’s spine.

”That’s not physically possible.” Clockworth points out.

”So is a lot of stuff we’ve done, Boss. At this point most of us just roll with it.” Vermin remarks as Talon is removing the Predator’s blade gauntlet before returning to us. Clockworth removes a weird jar from the pack Crustacean is carrying and places the head in it. He puts the jar and gauntlet into the pack.

”So Clockworth how long had that thing been shadowing us?” Talon as Crustacean returns her spear.

”Since we entered the forest. I was waiting to see how long it would take you all to notice.” Clockworth answers.

”Sorry,Sir. There is a large amount of unfamiliar scents on this island and I’m having trouble isolating them.” White Tiger explains followed by Vermin echoing the sentiment. Clockworth just glares at them, but whatever he was going to say is forgotten as an electronic rumbling noise can be heard approaching.

Turning around they spot two covenant phantoms fast approaching. Sekhmet giggles with glee.

”Dibs.” She declares as they stop at the other end of the clearing.

”As much as I want to say yes, I’m gonna have to shoot that idea down. We have no place to put and no way to refuel it once it runs out of power.” Clockworth remarks as the phantoms start dropping off troops. Elites, jackals, grunts, Turians, and Vorcha all pile out.

”Orders sir?” Nephilim asks a wireframe rifle appearing in her hand. I summon two energy swords as I prepare for myself for the coming fight.

”Longshot you have the one on the right.” Clockworth states drawing his rifle as Longshot summons two M-98 Widows. A Krogan shoves his way past the other aliens and glares at us.

” You are trespassing on our Queen’s land, surrender for your execution.” The Krogan states. I huff at a Krogan saying something like that.

”And if we don’t?” Clockworth asks. The Krogan draws his weapon.

”You’ll still die.” He states just before an arrow strikes his throat. The Krogan tries to look at it before it explodes in a blast of cyan colored flame. Clockworth and Longshot, acting as one, take aim and shoot their respective target. The dropships crash down on top of the assembled forces and explode.

”Typhoon handle that fire. We don’t need it to spread. Talon, Crustacean once the fire is out; search the rumble for survivors.” Clockworth orders. They quickly do as ordered, as Talon and Crustacean walk away Vermin looks at Sekhmet.

”That was an excellent shot, Lady Sekhmet.” He praises.

”I don’t take credit for what is not mine. I did not make that shot.” She states. Everyone looks at her in confusion.

”Then who did?” White Tiger asks. A whistle draws our attention. We look up into the canopy towards the right of us to see a teenage girl appear before our eyes.

She has golden skin, dirty black hair, and her attire seems to made up of different pieces collected from the aliens on the island. A homemade looking bow hangs from her shoulders.

”For people with the audacity to wear the divines’ symbols you sure are careless.” She scolds hopping down from her perch. As she approaches I notice that she is incredibly malnourished and I start searching my pack for supplies.

”We wear such symbols to show respect to them, same reason Sekhmet took her name.” Clockworth states eyeing the girl.

”Well that, and the fact that you were the one to give it to me.” Sekhmet purrs.

”Why are you here?” The teen demands. Before anyone can answer, I find the protein bars and fruit that I was looking for. I step towards the girl but Clockworth sticking out his hand stops me.

”We don’t know who she is.” He states.

”She’s just a little girl, Clockworth. Also, she just helped us out.” I argue before heading towards the girl. She tenses as I approach. I extend the food towards her.

” You need this more than I do.” I state. The girl examines me for a moment.

”You are different than your traveling companions. While you all have the auras of killers, you are different. You only kill to protect and when give no other option. They kill because they enjoy it.” She speculates before taking the food and devouring it.

“Thank you for the food.” She says upon finishing.

”You’re Welcome, I’m called Saber. What’s your name?” I ask.

”Sigourney. Why are you here?” She asks again.

”The same could be asked of you.” Clockworth states stepping forward. Sigourney eyes him.

”My family’s boat got caught in a storm 1472 moons ago. I’ve been trying to survive on my own ever since.” She answers. Nephilim aims her rifle at Sigourney, who draws her bow. I step in between them, my eyes locked with Nephilim.

”Put it down.” I order summoning Dark Repluse. Sekhmet tenses up ready for a fight.

”1472 moons comes out to a little over 4 years, no way can an untrained civilian survive on this island for so long. She’s lying, so more out of the way before I shoot you both.” Nephilim snarls but I don’t back down. I’m not going to step aside as they murder an innocent girl.

”No.” I state my voice deathly calm. Aletheia steps towards Nephilim.

”She’s not lying Nephilim. I can see the memories of her survival on this island. I don’t know how but she survived.” Aletheia states.

”I had divine protection.” Sigourney states. Clockworth scoffs.

”More likely it was just luck.” He states before looking at Nephilim.

”Nephilim, lower your weapon. Sigourney most likely has knowledge we could use.” He orders. Nephilim lowers her weapon.

”As you command.” She states. I turn to Sigourney, who’s eyeing the others warily. I offer her a comforting smile.

”It’s okay, she won’t hurt you.” I assure her as Clockworth and Longshot approach.

”The Krogan mentioned a queen. Who were they referring to?” Clockworth as Longshot gives me a look. Sigourney points towards a mountain towards the center of the island.

”Their search parties most center around there. They only come towards the outer edges of the island when a ship runs aground.” She explains.

”Incoming!” We hear Talon warn. Turning we see what appear to be bipedal lizards armed with covenant carbines stalking out of the forest. Sekhmet rushes over to Clockworth as I summon Wilt and Brush.

”Can I keep one as trophy?” She asks. I start to approach the lizards causing to open fire. I expertly block every shot, the energy from the shots to be absorbed into the blade. During a pause in the firing, the others charge in to help out. Sigourney appears next to me.

”Can I see that blade?” She asks as I notice Sekhmet diving between the lizards, flashes of silver glinting in the sun. I pull Wilt out offering it to her as I eliminate one of them with Blush.

Sigourney doesn’t take Wilt but instead places her hand on the blade. The glow from the absorbed energy fades away before she removes her hand. Sigourney draws an arrow, the tip of which now glows green, and releases striking the lizard, directly in front of Nephilim, in the forehead.

”You honor me with your blessing Lady Neith.” I hear Sigourney mumble. I feel the ground start to rumble underneath us. Sigourney’s eyes widen and she tackles me just as something bursts out of the ground directly underneath where I was standing.

Coming out of the ground was a bunch of giant yellow centipedes with mouths filled with razor sharp teeth. They eye Sigourney and I as more start to climb out of the ground. Pushing Sigourney behind me, I dispel Wilt and Blush as I summon Harbinger into my hand as I ready myself for battle, letting out a little whistle as I do so.

*Longshot’s pov*

I turn as I hear Yolanda give the signal for back up. My eyes widen as I see the creatures separating me from my love. The lizards were dead so I rush towards the insects, summoning a DMR as I do so.

”Behind us!” I warn my allies. A pillar of lightning slams into the horde killing most and sending others flying. I smirk at my sisters reaction time. I put several rounds into all the insects that were trying to get back up before heading over to Saber.

”Are you okay?” I ask looking at my love.

*Saber’s pov*

”What the fuck were those things?” I ask still eyeing the corpses before I notice Sekhmet placing one in a larger version of the container Clockworth put the Predator head in.

“Hork-Bajir and Taxxons. Creatures from the book series Animorphs.” Nephilim says from nearby. Everyone looks at her in surprise. She looks annoyed at everyone.

”I’m allowed to have hobbies, you know. Besides I can relate to children forced into fighting a war in secret. Warfare is all I know.” She states before approaching me.

”get in between me and a target again and I eliminate you again without a second thought. Clockworth may see something in but that doesn’t mean you can’t be replaced.” She growls into my ear. I put my hands on her shoulders and forcefully push her back.

”Never threaten me or Sig again.” I state my grip tightening on Harbinger. Nephilim narrows her eyes at me before walking away towards the mountain Sigourney indicated.

”Everyone keep an eye for rather large slugs. If you see any destroy them on sight and don’t let them close to your ears.” Nephilim calls back. Clockworth and the others start to follow her but I hold back and look at Sigourney.

”Thanks for pushing me out of the way.” I say smiling.

”Thanks for standing up for me.” She replies.

”Saber! Pick up the pace!” I hear Clockworth call. Turning I see him and Longshot eyeing us from the far tree line. Sig and Saber hurry over to them.

* Sigourney’s pov*

As this group and I head towards the center of the island, the woman called Saber is pulled by the woman with my ladies brand. I find myself walking next to a rainbow colored woman with a Set beast on her chest plate.

”You know that your rather attractive for a jungle woman.” She teases. I let out a laugh.

”You’re body is certainly desirable as well. Despite the headache inducing color scheme.” I reply drawing a laugh from her.

”I should state that while I find you physically attractive, from what I’ve seen of your personality I’m gonna have to say no. I like my girls a little more submissive.” I explain.

”I’m still gonna ogle your ass and make suggestive comments when I feel like it.” She counters.

”I get the feeling that you are going to do that no matter what I say, so I won’t argue.” I retort. The rainbow girl fists pumps.

”Yes! My sister has been clam blocking me this whole trip so I’ll take what I can get.” She cheers. I smile at her excitement.

”I never got your name.” I point out.

”Oh yeah, I’m Typhoon. I’m a tempest Special.” She explains making the wind gust as a demonstration. Before I can comment on this I hear a buzzing noise approaching. Quick climbing a tree, I spot a swarm of those large bugs that occasionally patrol parts of the island. I look down at Typhoon.

”Zap me.” I order. She looks at everyone else who mostly just shrug in confusion. Typhoon shrugs before calling down lightning at me. It hurts for a millisecond before I absorb it. Once the lightning stops, electricity courses up my arms as I feel more awake.

Drawing an arrow and saying a quick prayer to my lady, I let it go. The arrows flies through the air and upon reaching the center of the swarm it discharges like a bug zapper, killing the whole swarm. After scanning for any more approaching threats I hop down.

”Energy absorption and invisibility. Intriguing.” Clockwork notes eyeing me. I ignore him, already having gotten the sense of that he doesn't properly understand what it means to wear Throth’s brand. The pursuit of knowledge over everything else is a noble goal but not when it rids you mercy.

”I use the skills my lady blessed me with as her last living disciple.” I state. The wearer of her brand approaches.

”And who is your lady?” She asks.

”The same one who’s symbol is branded on your neck. Neith the goddess of the hunt. Do you truly understand what such a symbol represents?” I ask her.

”Longshot is one of the best contract killers in the world.” Clockworth points out.

”But does she enjoy the hunt or does she kill because she’s told to?” I ask.

”I hunt because it’s the only thing I’m really good at and enjoy.” Longshot states.

”It’s not the only thing you’re really good at.” Saber remarks causing everyone to look at her. Before anyone can say anything, a primitive looking spear pierces the ground in between Longshot and I.

Turning, we see 3 foot tall hooded bears surrounding us. The bitchy one let’s out a feral cry before she launches herself at the bears. The one with the blank face just causally strolls up to a golden bear, stabs it in the eye before dragging it to the crab who puts it in a container.

”I’ve never seen her so emotional before.” The woman with the scaly arm murmurs eyes following the bitchy one as she carves through the bears with the ferociousness of a rabid dog.

”We should keep our eyes open, this a classic hunter’s strategy. Distract the prey while you-!” My warning is interrupted as something tackles me to ground.

A bunch on teeth are in my face as something starts growling at me. I drive my elbow into the weird dogs throat before drawing my knife, made from the tail of one those black creatures, and drive it into it’s eye. Saber pulls it off me and helps me to my feet just as more of the weird dogs come out of the foliage. The cat man pounces on one while the others eliminate the rest. Nephilim comes walking over panting once we are done.

”I’ve always hated those things.” She pants.

”If your finished with your temper tantrum, we should get moving before anything bigger comes after us.” I suggest. Nephilim growls and lunges at me but the crab and bird hold her back. Clockworth gives her a look and she calms down before we continue towards the mountain.

After a bit of hiking we reach a pair of large metal doors set into the mountain. I pull out my bow as I scan the wilderness around us.

”Something is wrong we should have encountered something before these doors.” I point out just as they start to open. Onces the doors finish opening the ground starts to shake.

*Saber’s pov*

My eyes widen as a brumak and two rancors come walking out of the darkness. I summon Rebellion as everyone else gets ready.

”Isis protect us.” I hear Sig pray followed by Isis cawing.

”Isis would like you to know that she is a bird and that they are much bigger than her; so she respectfully requests that you protect your own ass.” Aletheia translates just before the chain guns on the brumak open fire. We all scatter.

*Sig’s pov*

I roll to the side and find Typhoon is right next to me.

”You wouldn’t happen to have any explosives on you by chance do you?” I ask. Typhoon pulls out a rainbow colored orb.

”Fireworks grenade, they last for five minutes so they have a pretty big yield.” She explains. I place my hand on the grenade and absorb the energy from it. Readying an arrow, I look at Typhoon.

”Can you distract that ugly bastard?” I ask to which I can she smirks behind her mask before skating away.

Typhoon let loose a few surges of lightning and ice as she danced through the lead shower. I took this as my opportunity and rush towards the monster. I slide on my knees between it’s legs while firing my arrow into it’s throat, blowing it’s head off. When I stand back up the other two monsters are looking at me. I hear running and see the woman with the claw and spear racing towards me with Saber right behind her.

Using her spear, she pole vaults over me and kicks the monster in the stomach staggering and causing it to fall against the mountain. She then proceeds to free climb up the monster to It’s mouth, forcing it open and diving in. A katana surrounded by electricity appeared in Saber’s hand as she looked at the other one before charging at it.

”Second form!” She declares before a copy of the katana appears in her other hand as she leaps into air. She manages to slice the equivalent to the hamstring on the monster before slicing it’s face in half. Saber vanishes her weapons before rushing over to me.

*Saber’s pov*

”Are you hurt?” I ask as I check her over for injuries. She quickly bats my hands.

”I’m fine geez, calm down.” She mumbles her face reddening.

”That plan was incredibly reckless; you’re lucky you weren’t killed.” I reprimand with a stern look, Sig looks back with defiance in her eyes. I smile at her behavior, this girl reminds me a lot of both myself and Daph.

”But, it was a pretty impressive kill so good job.” I praise in what could be described as a maternal way. Sigourney smiles at this as the other rancor roars as if to draw attention to the fact that it’s found it’s footing. I shove Sigourney behind me as I summon Harbinger. The rancor takes a step towards us before it pauses as it starts coughing.

The rancor’s hands shake slightly before it falls on to it’s side, blood dripping from it’s mouth. A blade appears suddenly from inside the corpse before cutting a gash in the stomach. Out of the gash, climbs Talon covered in rancor blood and salvia.

”Suck my nonexistent dick Jonah and Pinocchio!” She declares before reaching back inside and pulling out a lavender colored heart the size of a golden retriever. Holding into the air, she looks at Clockworth, who’s causally striding over.

”Hey Boss! Can I keep this and have it turned into a pillow!” She asks happily. Sig let’s out a snort of laughter from behind me.

”As long as it doesn’t take up too much room. I still have many samples to collect.” He answers causing Talon to cheer before heading over to Crustacean. Clockworth approaches us and looks at the doorway.

”Let’s go greet the lady of this land.” He states leading the way inside.

After awhile of searching we come across an assembly line manned by Quarians and Engineers that appears to be the source of the weapon our foes have been. Vermin snags a bruteshot to study and apply to his sub machine gun. Eventually we come across a set of Ornate doors which Talon and Lightshow push open.

Lounging on an Ornate throne is a pale woman with dreads that looks at us with fury in her eyes. As she clenches her exoskeleton covered dark blue energy surrounds them. She rises to her feet.

”How dare you desecrate my home with your filthy, unworthy feet!” She shrieks.

”We wiped our feet before we can in. Or at least I did.” Lightshow snarks. Clockworth steps forward.

”We just wanted to meet with you and see if we could come to an arrangement.” He explains.

”What arrangement?” She asks

”You keep your creatures on this island and I’ll keep ships from running aground here. Deal?” He asks. Aletheia gets into a ready stance. I go to push Sigourney behind when I realize that she’s gone.

”Deal? You come uninvited to my island, decimate the first wave of my army, and then expect me to accept a de...gah!” She starts to state before her throat is suddenly slit before she is stabbed repeated in the stomach and falls to the ground dead. Sigourney appears above holding her knife which she drives straight into the woman’s brain and leaves there.

”Fututus et mori in igni.” She growls.

”At least you waited until she made it clear her intentions were hostile. But next time, wait until I give the order.” Clockworth instructs. Sigourney shrugs.

”my next will depend on the situation.” She retorts. Talon snorts in amusement.

”The lass has got spunk. I like her. Is gonna be joining the crew?” She asks. Sigourney looks at me.

”Are a part of Clockworth’s crew?” She asks. I shake my head.

”I run a mercenary company based in Ilustris. I’m only here because going on a mission with my love is the closest we can get to vacation.” I explain. Aletheia giggles.

”If you want to go on a vacation so bad Saber, all you had to due was ask.” She informs me.

”I’ll consider that.” I tell her.

*Sig’s pov*

”I’d like to join your mercenary company Saber.” I tell her to which she frowns.

”Surely you’d like to be reunited with your family instead.” She argues to which I shrug.

”My entire family died on this foresaken island. I’ve got no one left.” I explain. Saber glances at Longshot before looking back at me.

”I could adopt you.” She offers with a smile. I feel my eyes water at the thought of someone actually caring about me. I rush over and hug her.

”That would be wonderful.” I sob happily.

”You sure about this Saber?” Longshot asks.

”She’s as old as she be if I had a daughter back in high school. I’m sure Daph.” Saber states. Longshot joins the hug.

”Then welcome to the family, kid.” Longshot states. Clockworth clears his throat and we separate

“She won’t replace the one that you gave up.” Clockworth snarls. Before I can even take a step closer towards him, Saber is slamming him against the wall.

”Shut up, just shut up! You know nothing about my feelings towards Alexander. I didn’t want to give him. I had no..I had no choice. He was taken from me.” She snarls before she starts breaking down sobbing. Longshot and I rush over and comfort her.

”I apologize for the mental pain Saber. I had to know the truth behind your sons abandonment. That’s why my people didn’t interfere.” He explains. I glare at him.

”Podex perfectus es.” I growl at him.

”So I’ve been told. Let’s get going everyone. I’ve got more samples to collect before Vermin can blow this island to the sea floor.” He states heading out of the room. Everyone except Typhoon follows him out with glancing at my new adoptive parents and I. Typhoon strolls over to us and glares at Longshot.

”Must always clam block me?” She asks.

”yep.” Longshot states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Salem didn’t keep the machine


	12. Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber tasks Evac with hunting down Flesh Wound and the others that joined Fade while she and Sigourney take care of a poisoned Longshot

*Yolanda’s pov, her townhouse, the morning after the death of Faith

I rub Daphne’s back in an attempt to soothe her as she continues to hurl into the toilet. I frown as feel her sweat soaked top. When she finally stops heaving, she rests her head against the toilet. I press the back of my hand against her forehead. My eyes widen at how warm her forehead feels.

”You’re burning up. How’s your stomach? Any cramping?” I ask as I start to suspect what is wrong with her. Daphne’s loud gasp of pain as she clutches her stomach is the only answer I need. I scoop her off the floor into my arms.

”You’ve got food poisoning.” I state as stand. I carry her over to the bed and tuck her in.

”How’s she doing?” I hear Sig ask from the doorway. I look at my daughter of only a couples weeks, Clockworth helped hurry along the adoption process.

”Food poisoning.” I tell her. She looks at Daphne in worry.

”Can I help?” She asks. I smile at her.

”I need you to get me a bottle of water and mix it with some dehydration salts from the first aid supplies. I will also need a bucket and some crackers.” I tell her. Sigourney nods in understanding before heading downstairs to get the items.

I head into the bathroom Daphne and I to wet a rag while struggle not to panic. Clockworth charged me with protecting Daphne and I go get her food poisoning while on a date with me. As I return to the bedroom, I find Daphne trying to sit up. I gently push her back down.

”You need rest.” I state as I lay the rag on her forehead.

”I always order the same thing when we go to Vincent’s, how is it this time it was undercooked?” She points out. I smile, even sick in Daphne is still working.

”Just bad luck I guess. Will Clockworth be annoyed with because I didn’t prevent this?” I ask not wanting to lose my family.

”There was no way you could have known that this would happen Yolanda. He’s a reasonable man at times.” Daphne replies. I turn when I hear Sigourney retuning. She had all the items that I asked for as well as my phone.

”It’s Evac; She says that it’s urgent.” She explains handing me the phone. I step away from the bed as I put the phone to my ear.

”I’m here Evac. What’s going on?” I ask.

”Flesh Wound and those loyal to are gone. They’ve turned on us.” She answers. I grit me teeth.

”They most likely sighed on with Fade. The timing of this terrible with Daphne.......THAT BASTARD!” I scream as I realize something.

”What’s the matter?” Evac asks.

”Longshot is laid up in bed with food poisoning. What are the odds that Flesh Wound would choose now to go rogue? They had the staff at Vincent’s poison so that I’d be distracted and unable to hunt them down.” I explain as my eyes that Flesh Wound poisoned Daphne. Clockworth won’t forgive me for that.

”Just because she’s laid up doesn’t mean you can’t help hunt the traitors.” Evac states in the tone she always uses when Longshot is brought up. Ever since I started having an interest in Daphne, Evac has never seemed to like her.

”I’m not going to leave in this state by herself. Flesh Wound may send one of our comrades to finish her. I’m not going to let that happen.” I state plainly.

”What are my orders than ma’am?” She asks.

”Have Tinker check our systems and make sure that Terminator didn’t leave anything in there. While he’s doing that I want to clear the safe houses make Flesh Wound and the others aren’t hiding out in any of them.” I order before hanging up.

”Flesh Wound poisoned you so that you couldn’t hunt him down. He and those loyal to him have betrayed us.” I explain to Daphne.

”Clockworth will be able to tell that I’m unwell, you’ll need to tell him.” Daphne states handing me her phone. Taking a calming breath, I call him.

”I’m in the middle of something, Longshot. What do you want?” Clockworth demands when the call goes through.

”It’s Saber actually, Longshot is occupied so she had me call you.” I explain.

”What is so important that you felt the need to call me?” He asks.

”Flesh Wound and his allies have gone rogue. I already have my best hunting him down. I just thought I’d inform you.” I answer him.

”We will discuss how you let this happen later. I have more pressing issues to attend to, including reattaching another arm.” He says before hanging up.

”We don’t mention that they poisoned me. I don’t want to lose either of you.” Daphne whimpers. I run my fingers through her short hair.

”You won’t.” I promise as I have take a sip of water.

*Evac’s pov, later that day*

”Okay we’ve got one last safe house to check. Let’s get this done.” I state to the rest of my team riding in the transport with me. They nod in agreement. A call comes through my helmet’s com and I see that it’s from Tinker.

“Have you finished checking all our systems for bugs or unauthorized access points, Tinker?” I ask as my team preps.

“Yes, ma’am. Several traps were left in our system by Terminator as well as a tap on our communications. I’ve dealt with those but there was one that surprised because it wasn’t from Terminator.” He answers.

“What?” I ask.

“This bug was rather interesting. It appeared to be designed to seem to be rather complex and heavily encrypted but in reality it is rather easy to access if you can translate binary into Egyptian and that into French and then that into English.” Tinker explains. I scowl slightly in confusion and annoyance.

“What did this bug do?” I ask.

“Recorded practically every communication that used one of our channels, gave access and control to our security systems as well as copied every file in our system and sent them to two separate places. A server farm that I can’t find the location of and another located somewhere in a run down section of the city. The only note worthy thing is that the buildings in that area of the city are owned by Moon Disc consulting. The same company that signs the checks when Clockworth hires any of us.” He answers. A chill runs down my spine at the idea that the man that tore through some of the best the mercs had had unlimited access to everything we have.

“Please don’t tell me that the project Chimera files were compromised.” I beg. The last thing they need is for Clockworth, the very man that inspired the project, to learn about it. Especially considering it’s still greatly unfinished.

“Thankfully no. I keep those files in a hard drive not connected to our network. But there is some other bad news. The bug was implanted in the digital copy of Longshot’s employment contract. It’s been in our system for years. We never found it because our system isn’t designed to check the contracts for bugs.” Tinker informs me causing me to growl.

“Reinforce our entire system, Tinker. I don’t care what you have to do just make sure that this never happens again!” I order before hanging up.

“Bad news?” Dragon Fist asks.

“A bug that gave Clockworth near unlimited access to our systems was found embedded in Longshot’s contract.” I answer. Dragon pales.

“I was hoping I was imagining things.” He gasps.

“Must you be so cryptic?” CleanCut remarks.

“You remember when Clockworth crashed through the front door with a severely wounded Longshot?” Dragon asks to which we all nod.

“One thing always struck me as odd about that day. Myself and Crusader he took down quickly but with almost no lasting injury. But in the case of Oni or Terminator, he gave them lasting injuries. It was almost like...” Dragon trails off to let us fill in the blanks.

“He knew who was loyal to Saber and who was loyal to Flesh Wound. The files wouldn’t give him that only someone on the inside could do that.” I realize.

“Longshot.” Stormbreaker gasps. Everyone’s eyes widen as we realize the same thing.

“Our Boss is sleeping with a double agent.” I groan before immediately calling Medic.

”What’s wrong?” He asks upon answering.

”Longshot is a double agent working for Clockworth.” I inform him.

”I came to the same conclusion after Tinker shared his discovery.” He replies.

”What do we do?” I ask knowing that my crush on Saber will effect my judgement in this matter.

”You and your team will clear the safe house and then when Saber and Longshot return we’ll expose her.” He answers.

*Evac’s pov, a few days later, Mercenary faction headquarters*

”So the traitors weren’t at any of the safe houses?” Saber asks.

”They weren’t ma’am, I apologize.” I answer. Saber pats me on the shoulder.

”It’s alright Evac you did your best. If there’s nothing else you all are dismissed.” She states. I look at Medic who nods.

StormBreaker and Bushido move towards Neith, while I move closer to Longshot. Medic and CleanCut move closer to Saber.

”There is one thing ma’am.” I state before we move. StormBreaker and Bushido restrain Neith while Medic and CleanCut do the same with Saber. I slam Longshot to the ground and dig my sidearm into the back of her skull as her glasses go sliding away.

”Give me an excuse bitch.” I growl.

”What is the meaning of this?” Saber demands. I look up at her

”We a bug in our system implanted by Clockworth, Longshot gave him access to everything and fed him everything she could on all of us. He knows most of our weaknesses.” I snarls

”Clockworth hired her to become part of our faction! She’s not a double agent, she’s an envoy sent to make sure that we would behave.” Saber explains causing my chest to ache.

”You know all this and you still sleep with her. What’s to stop Clockworth from having her kill you the next we do something that annoys him?” I ask standing up. I look at Longshot, scoff, and walk away.

”I’m taking a vacation to clear my head. Call me when I’m needed. Just understand that I’m never working with Longshot again. I can’t trust her.” I state as walk away.

*Lucy’s pov, a little while later*

I hum a little tone as I wipe down the counter. I smile when I hear the door to the cafe open. Looking up I spot Sloane, her long brown hair covering one of her eyes like always, entering the building, only stopping to drop a five in to jar for bringing in a weapon.

”I was starting to think that you stood Claire up Sloane.” I chastise the woman before gesturing towards the booth where a woman with long pink hair and wings sat. Sloane smiles at me before heading towards the booth.

*Claire’s pov*

I look up when I hear someone sit down. The corner of my lip twitches at the sight of Sloane. She’s the closest thing I have to a friend. Sure Nephilim’s colleagues try to get to know her but she’s not close to any of them. Sloane is Claire’s guide to trying to learn how to be human.

Claire met Sloane a couple years back and after chatting for awhile the two began a weird friendship. They didn’t really share personal details, neither woman was sure what the other did. They would just meet up and vent to each when they needed to destress.

”You look like shit Sloane. Tough week?” I ask as Lucy sets down Sloane’s usual.

”Half my colleagues have left the reservation and I was tasked with tracking them down, I had no luck. On top of that, I learned that the woman my boss is screwing is working for somebody else and my boss knew the whole time.” She explains, the hand resting on the table curling into a fist. I lay my hands on it in a sign of support.

”So it’s sounds like your plan of waiting until the split up is off the table?” I ask considering that Sloane’s boss is a recurring topic of discussion during our meet ups.

”They’ve adopted a kid together. Won’t be long now until they are hitched.” Sloane bemoans before downing her Long Island iced tea.

”Christ, I need to get laid.” She states causing me to flush for some reason.

”My coworkers say the same about me. The one I’ve talked about before; during our last assignment I overheard her talking about how she will soon get me in her bed. She doesn’t see a person just the chance to pop a cherry.” I state. A look of realization appears on Sloane’s face.

”We could always fuck. Nothing deep just as a way to work off steam. I promise to be gentle since it’s your first time and all.” Sloane offers. I pause to consider the appealing offer.

”I’d rather let someone that respects me take my first time than my coworker, so let’s go.” I state standing up.

”The Falcon Inn is pretty cozy. Tell Tobias I sent you and he’ll give you a great deal.” Lucy announces from the bar.

”Thanks Lucy!” Sloane replies as we’re leaving.

”No thank you! About time y’all handled all that damn sexual tension. It was making Maddie and the others uncomfortable! Is her response as we walk out the door


	13. Meeting your girlfriend’s daughter from an alternate dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Lena, Valerie, and Jane were up to while Mariana was being tortured

*Lena’s pov*

”Welcome to Ravenwood Manor.” I state as I lead the way into the entry hall. Jane let’s out an impressive whistle.

”Why didn’t we hide our here when Carol was pissed at us. This place is amazing.” Jane remarks as she looks around. Helen appears from the direction of the kitchen.

”Welcome home mistress. Would you or guests like some refreshments?” She asks with a curtsy.

”I’ll take my usual.” I answer before looking at Jane and Valerie.

”Hot chocolate with cinnamon for me please.” Jane answers.

”Black coffee with cinnamon please.” Valerie adds. Helen nods before walking away. Jane looks at me.

”So you and your uncle live in a home staffed purely by skeletons. I’m surprised that you don’t call this place the Bone Yard.” She jokes.

”That’s what I call my bed.” I tease with a wink. Jane blushes as Valerie clears her throat to remind us she is still there. Before we can continue we hear the sound nails on hard wood floor. Boo Radley comes running around the corner and over to me.

”Hey Boo.” I greet scratching him behind the ears. After he greets me, he starts sniffing Jane and Valerie. Valerie starts silently crying.

”Angel What’s wrong?” I ask stepping closer to her. Valerie hugs me suddenly.

”Shortly after mom was killed, you gave me a puppy. The puppy was fathered by Boo here. The mother was a Russian Bear Dog. I named the puppy Dire and he was my partner for awhile until he gave his life for me during a battle.” She explains breaking the embrace. Boo whines before jumping up and lick Valerie’s face.

”Dire got his compassion from you huh?” She asks crouching before she starts to scratch him behind the ears. I look at Jane who looks like she is enjoying the scene before her.

”Remind me to speak to Salem about finding a female Russian Bear Dog.” I request to which she nods in agreement.

”Welcome home, my dearest niece.” I hear from behind me.

*Jane’s pov*

I’m a little surprised at the appearance of Lena’s uncle. He is a pale man dressed like a vampire from a silent movie. Next to him is Lena’s boyfriend, Ethan Wates. I glance at Valerie and the two of share a look.

”This might not go well.” Our eyes say to each other.

”Hey Jane, nice to see again.” Ethan greets as Valerie stands up. I nod at him.

”Uncle Macon, Ethan this is Valerie Hannah Ravenwood. My daughter from another timeline.” Lena explains. Their eyes widen at this.

”Who’s the father?” Ethan asks. I step forward and place my hand on Lena’s shoulder. Lena smiles at me in gratitude.

”I technically am. Valerie was born from a experimental procedure created by that timeline’s Clockworth. Jane is Valerie’s other parent.” Lena explains. Macon’s eyes widen as Ethan looks between the two of us.

”I got to go.” Ethan states heading for the door. Lena chases after him

”That won’t be a fun discussion.” Macon remarks following after his niece.

*Lena’s pov*

”Ethan wait!” I cry as I catch up with him at the gate. He turns to look at me.

”Lena you dropped a major bombshell in there, I don’t know how to process it.” He states as I feel my eyes start to water.

”Are you upset with me?” I ask. Ethan hugs me and kisses my forehead.

”I’m just going to need so time to come to grips that you have a daughter from another timeline with another woman. It’s sounds completely insane.” He explains before walking away. I watch him go tears falling down my face. I feel Uncle Macon pull me into a hug.

”He’ll be back Lena, he just needs some time to think. Now how about you and I show your daughter around the Manor.” He suggests after a few moments.

”That sounds lovely Uncle.” I reply before we head back towards the Manor.


End file.
